


One More Chance

by DenisseCaosJoestar



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisseCaosJoestar/pseuds/DenisseCaosJoestar
Summary: A lo largo de tres años, Yokozawa y Onodera han sufrido demasiado, cada uno de manera distinta pero igual de dolorosa, pero, ¿qué pasaría si cierto acontecimiento los hace estar más unidos que nunca? Hasta el punto de llegar a ¿amarse? - Advertencias: SHxJR, leve Mpreg y leve OoC, YokoRitsu, crack pairing porque si (?).
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Notas importantes: Este fic fue escrito en 2017, hasta la fecha cuenta con 50 capítulos, 51 en proceso, por lo tanto no está editado y se le hará una debida edición cuando este llegue a su fin.
> 
> Si ven esto en otras plataformas, (FF, Wattpad y un foro) son mis cuentas, en cambio si no está en ninguna de las mencionadas, no soy yo.
> 
> Esto fue escrito por puro gusto y diversión, al igual que el cariño que le tengo al shipp, así que si no les gusta esta pareja, absténganse de malos comentarios o pasen de largo.
> 
> Sin más que comentar que solo decir que los personajes no son míos, disfruten.

Y ahí estaba Onodera Ritsu, sentado en el frío suelo de su departamento, con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza… y con un gran mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Pero ¿por qué el editor se encontraba de tal manera? ¿Qué o quién fue el causante de que el ojiverde se sumergiera en una profunda tristeza?

Todo había comenzado momentos atrás…

***Flashback***

Era bastante tarde, Onodera y Takano aún se encontraban en Marukawa, ninguno de los dos se dirigía una mirada y ni se diga al momento de hablar; era un ambiente bastante tenso. El castaño soltó un suspiro, el ciclo lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas iba a la mitad, pero no solo era eso lo que tenía en mente la cabeza de Onodera, él había notado que Takano-san estaba actuando indiferente últimamente, se iba más temprano al trabajo, ya no lo arrastraba a su departamento para que comería con él, tampoco tocaba la puerta de su casa con insistencia y ya no lo esperaba a la hora de salida para irse juntos.

El mayor solo le dirigía la palabra cuando se trataba de trabajo nada más, Onodera también se percató que el editor en jefe le dejaba muchísimo más trabajo de lo habitual. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Todas esas preguntas y probablemente muchas más pasaban por la cabeza del joven editor; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la indiferencia de Takano le dolía mucho y él sabía la razón.

Estaba profundamente enamorado de Takano Masamune, su primer y gran amor.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, por fin había terminado su trabajo y al parecer, Takano-san también lo había hecho. Observó como el hombre de cabello azabache guardaba sus cosas para irse, decidió imitarlo.

-Takano-san… -lo llamó Onodera, pero este no hizo más que ignorarlo-

Masamune salió de Emerald, dejando con la palabra en la boca al castaño. Ritsu bajó la mirada al verse ignorado por su jefe, ya no podía con esa indiferencia, volvió a levantar la mirada mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a su casa; revisó la hora e hizo una mueca, ya no alcanzaba el último tren así que tendría que irse caminando.

Así fue como el editor de ojos verdes salió de la editorial y se dirigió a su hogar.

En el transcurso por la mente de Ritsu solo pasaban las veces que Takano lo había ignorado en los últimos días, aun no lograba entender.

Se detuvo en una tienda de víveres, necesitaba comprar comida, si con eso se refería a sopas instantáneas y bebidas energéticas; pagó las cosas y salió del lugar.

Siguió caminando hasta su hogar mientras reflexionaba algunas cosas, y gracias a ello tomó una decisión.

Hoy mismo se le iba a declarar a Takano-san.

No tenía duda alguna, amaba a Takano-san son todo su ser y esa misma noche se lo iba hacer saber al de ojos miel.

Llegó a su departamento y dejó las cosas que había comprado momentos atrás tiradas en suelo, cerró la puerta de este y se dirigió a la puerta de a lado; la casa de Takano-san.

Se quedó ahí parado, sin ni siquiera parpadear por varios minutos, Ritsu ahora era un manojo de nervios, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo tono rosado, su cuerpo temblaba. Tomando valor de quién sabe donde y cien por ciento consciente a lo que estaba a punto de hacer tocó la puerta de su vecino.

Silencio. Nadie respondió, pero Onodera sabía que él estaba ahí, se escuchaban voces y ruidos. Takano estaba con alguien, ¿con Yokozawa-san acaso? Se preguntó, no le importó. Volvió a tocar la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -escuchó hablar a Takano, eso lo puso muchísimo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba-

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Takano, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero esta misma desapareció al verle parado en frente suyo.

-Onodera. -habló el de ojos miel con voz seria, pero a la vez de forma fría- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó-

-B-Buenas noches, Takano-san… -Onodera parecía un tomate- ¿P-Po-Podemos hablar? -el ojiverde tragó saliva-

-¿Trabajo? -interrogó el mayor-

-No. -el castaño negó rápidamente- De… nosotros.

Ambos permanecieron callados. Takano suspiró y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

-Te escucho. -afirmó Masamune-

Ritsu volvió a tragar saliva y su sonrojado rostro no ayudaba en nada.

_-"Vamos Onodera, ¡tú puedes! Tal y como lo practicaste cuando venías para acá"_ -se animaba mentalmente- Verás, he estado pensando esto los últimos días, y sé que hemos tenido problemas y que nuestra situación no ha sido nada fácil, el malentendido y nuestra separación hace 10 años, pero lo que quiero decirte es que… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo- Te amo, Takano-san.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio absoluto, Ritsu por su parte estaba que le faltaba el aire, su rostro ardía y su cuerpo temblaba mucho más y Takano… pues él estaba en shock. El antes mencionado soltó una leve risa.

-Onodera -llamó al menor y este levantó la mirada- ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?

-¿Eh? -No entendía de lo que estaba hablando-

-Tks. -el ojimiel chasqueo la lengua- Onodera, lo siento, pero ya no te amo.

Para Ritsu, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Q-Qué? -dijo casi susurrando, no podía creer que su amor lo había rechazado-

-Lo que escuchaste. -dijo Takano fríamente- Me harté de esperar esa maldita confesión que nunca llegó, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir insistiéndote. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Que te dejará en paz. Pues eso hice. -las palabras del azabache perforaron profundamente el corazón del pobre castaño.

-T-Takano-san- yo… -fue interrumpido-

-No digas nada Onodera, no pienso escucharte.

-¿Entonces nunca significó nada para ti? -preguntó el castaño, intentaba escucharte tranquilo, pero su voz comenzaba a cortarse-

-No pienso seguir hablando de eso, solo, olvida que tu y yo alguna vez tuvimos algo, seremos jefe y subordinado solamente. -sus palabras eran duras-

Onodera estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero vio como la puerta de Takano se abrió.

-Takano-san, ¿pasa algo? -habló una voz masculina, totalmente desconocida para Ritsu- "Ese no es Yokozawa-san" Pensó. Levantó la mirada, y observó a un chico castaño de tez morena, el cual solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, la cual le quedaba bastante grande-

-No pasa nada, mi amor. -Habló Masamune-

-Ya está la cena~ -el chico se puso de puntas para alcanzar al más alto y así plantarle un beso en los labios, eso terminó de destrozar al pobre de Ritsu-

-En un momento voy. -sonrió-

El chico entró de nueva cuenta a la casa y cerró.

-¿Verdad que es demasiado encantador? -preguntó Takano a Onodera, con una sonrisa-

Ritsu apretó los puños, y levantó la mirada.

-Si que lo es, Takano-san -dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa falsa, no iba a llorar en frente de él- Por cierto -le extendió varios papeles- Aquí está el storyboard, lamento las molestias. -le dio la pila de hojas y caminó hasta su casa-

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y cayó al suelo, sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

***Fin Flashback***

Había papeles tirados por doquier, las compras de hace rato seguían en el suelo, y Onodera… seguía llorando y no tenía la intención de parar.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo Takano-san lo dejó de amar? Él le había dicho que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no fue así.

¿A quién quería engañar? ¿En serio fue tan inepto para creer que su ex amor lo iba a esperar toda la vida? Al parecer sí.

Ritsu se recostó en suelo y se colocó en posición fetal, con sus manos cubriendo su enrojecido e hinchado rostro de tanto llorar.

-Takano-san… Takano-san… -repetía una y otra vez entre susurros- Te amo, Takano-san… y tú a mí, ¿no es así? -El castaño quería creer que solo era una pesadilla, que iba a despertar y encontraría a su ojimiel tocando su puerta, pero no era así, era la realidad, la cruel y fría realidad-

Con dificultad se levantó del frío suelo, el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle pero ese dolor no se comparaba al dolor que sentía por dentro, estaba totalmente destrozado, tomó la bolsa de vivires que había comprado con anterioridad y se dirigió a la cocina. Intentó tranquilizarse por si solo pero le fue imposible, sentía un insoportable dolor en el pecho, como si daga lo hubiese atravesado.

-¿Esto fue lo que sintió Takano-san cuando me fui hace 13 años? -se interrogó a si mismo- ¿Qué cosas preguntas, Ritsu? -se regañó- Es exactamente el mismo sentimiento, solo que Takano siempre tuvo a Yokozawa-san a su lado… y tú, tú estás solo.

Bajó la mirada y de nueva cuenta lágrimas caían por sus obres verdes, tan solo decir el nombre de su amor de secundaria le dolía tanto y también le dolía el hecho que no tenía a nadie quién lo apoyará en esa situación tan difícil.

Los pensamientos del joven editor se nublaron por completo, no supo en que momento abrió uno de los cajones y de este mismo sacó un gran, filoso y brillante cuchillo. Estuvo observando el objeto punzo cortante por varios segundos y lentamente colocaba el filoso objeto en su cuello.

-Tal vez si me hubiera confesado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado. -presionó el cuchillo contra su cuello- Pero, el hubiera no existe… adiós Marukawa, adiós Emerald, adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Ann-chan, adiós… Takano-san. -cerró los ojos deslizando el arma blanca en su cuello, ocasionando un corte bastante profundo al mismo tiempo que un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de Onodera-

El chico cayó de rodillas hacía el suelo sin soltar el cuchillo, poco a poco el charco color carmesí se volvía mucho más prominente; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tocó su cuello y observó como su mano estaba machada de líquido vital, cayó recostado en el suelo. Su vista se comenzó a nublar.

-¡ONODERA! -una voz grave gritó su nombre, vio como una silueta se le acercaba-

Pero para el ya desangrado Ritsu, todo se volvió oscuridad.

_ Continuará… _


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2 publicaré seguido hasta llegar al capítulo actual

Habían pasado tres años, tres largos y dolorosos años desde que Kirishima había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces Yokozawa lo visitaba una vez al mes; pero ese día era especial, ese día se había cumplido el tercer aniversario luctuoso del que fue el amor de su vida. Salió de su casa desde muy temprano para ir al cementerio a visitar a su difunta pareja.

Primero hizo parada en una florería, tenía la costumbre de llevar un hermoso ramo de flores cada que visitaba al exeditor jefe de Japun. Una vez que compró el ramo siguió su camino hacia el cementerio.

Luego de una larga caminata, Yokozawa llegó a su destino, entró a aquel lugar lleno de lápidas con distintos nombres y flores, caminó hasta llegar a una tumba específica. Esta decía

_"Kirishima Zen"_

El peliazul solo visualizo el nombre de su amado, el resto del texto estaba totalmente ilegible. Se puso de rodillas en frente de esa tumba, dejando el ramo de flores que anteriormente había comprado encima de esta misma.

-Hola, Zen -saludó Yokozawa con un aire melancólico- Mira, te traje flores, ya viste creo. -tomó aire y continuó- Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes? -rio- Parece que fue ayer cuando te fuiste de mi lado para ya no volver, tres años pasan rápido, ¿verdad? -los ojos de Yokozawa comenzaban a humedecerse- Soy patético… estoy hablándole a un pedazo de cemento duro como si este me fuera a contestar -una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos, la cual el ojiazul limpió rápidamente- Lo siento Zen, siento mucho que me veas de esta manera tan vulnerable pero… pero aún no puedo creer que te hayas ido -su voz se cortó- Dime, ¿Hiyo ha venido a visitarte? Ella también te extraña mucho, aunque no la he visto últimamente, pero estoy seguro de que ella está bien con sus abuelos… -

Yokozawa continuó hablando en la tumba de Kirishima durante unas cuentas horas, perdió la noción del tiempo, observó su reloj de muñeca y vio la hora.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya es de noche, además tengo que alimentar a Sorata-se levantó de suelo y limpió el polvo que tenía en su pantalón, sintió como una gota caía en su hombro- Comenzara a llover -se dijo a sí mismo- Nos vemos el próximo mes -se dio la vuelta para irse- Por cierto, te amo -un leve sonrojo invadió su rostro y así se fue del cementerio-

***Más tarde***

Tal y como lo había dicho el peliazul momentos atrás, comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia ligera, parecía que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse, Yokozawa continuó su camino sin ni siquiera importarle que le cayera algún rayo; tenía un problema al visitar a Zen a su tumba, siempre terminaba bastante afectado emocionalmente y solo eran esos días donde el imponente oso de Marukawa Shoten se daba el lujo de llorar.

Se detuvo en un minisúper, la comida en su departamento era casi nula, por no decir que era inexistente. Recorrió los pasillos del local hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, el peliazul estaba a punto de pasar a la caja hasta que vio una silueta que se le hizo conocida.

-¿Masamune? -dijo para sí mismo y efectivamente era su mejor amigo el cual venía con compañía, un chico castaño- Un momento… -observó detenidamente al acompañante de su amigo- Ese chico no es Onodera… -se escondió rápidamente al notar que ambos habían volteado hacia donde él se encontraba-

-Takano-san -habló el chico castaño, y Yokozawa lo confirmó, ese tipo no era Onodera- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo aquel chico? -preguntó-

-Me dijo que me amaba… -contestó el ojimiel- Pero lo rechace.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! Onodera se confesó… ¿y lo rechazaste?"_ -pensó Yokozawa totalmente sorprendido, sin darse cuenta de que Takano l0 había visto-

-¡Hey Yokozawa! -lo llamó el azabache haciendo que este saliera de tu trance-

-Masamune… -dijo ocultando su nerviosismo- No te había visto -mintió y dirigió una mirada hacía el acompañante de su amigo- ¿Y quién es este muchacho? -preguntó-

-Oh lo había olvidado, Yokozawa, él es Takahashi Misaki… mi pareja.

-Un gusto, Yokozawa-san -Misaki le extendió el brazo en forma de saludo-

-… -el ojiazul se quedó callado por unos segundos- Igualmente -ignoró el hecho que había dejado al castaño con la mano extendida y se dirigió a la caja registradora-

 _"¿Esto es acaso una muy mala broma?"_ Pensó totalmente confundido _"¿En serio Masamune dejó de insistirle a Onodera? Digo, lo estuvo buscando durante 10 años, y cuando se confesó, ¿lo rechazan?"_ No supo en que momento sus cosas ya estaban en bolsas de plástico, pagó, tomó las bolsas y salió; con camino hacia su casa.

Llegó a su hogar, dejando sus compras en una mesa y cayó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo estará Onodera? -preguntó- Bueno, no es qué esté preocupado por ese idiota, claro que no… -tomó un cigarrillo lo colocó en su boca y lo encendió- Pero, pobre, de seguro la está pasando fatal -soltó una ligera nube de humo-

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le había tomado cierto aprecio al ojiverde, no lo suficiente para considerarlo un amigo, pero ya no lo odiaba tanto como al principio. Se terminó el primer cigarrillo y encendió otro, aun así esa incertidumbre de saber cómo estaba el joven heredero no se iba. Se levantó del sofá

-Sorata, regreso luego -le dijo al animal y este movió la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien-

Cerró la puerta y dio paso rápido hasta el edificio donde vivía el ojiverde.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al piso donde estaban las respectivas casas de su amigo y de Onodera fue tocar la puerta de Takano.

-¿Estás ahí, Masamune? -preguntó, no recibió repuesta, luego de insistir un buen rato llegó a la conclusión de que no había nadie ahí dentro-

Tocó la puerta de Onodera.

-¿Onodera? -preguntó, pero él supo que el chico si estaba debido a que escuchó ruidos- Onodera abre, soy Yokozawa, me dijeron lo que pasó, y la verdad la siento mucho… -eso último lo dijo con bastante sinceridad- Vine a ver como estabas. -no hubo respuesta- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no abrir la puerta cuando tienes visitas? -el oso comenzaba a molestarse- Onodera, sé que estás ahí, ¡abre la maldita puerta de una jodida vez! -tocó aún con más fuerza- Bien, no me dejas otra alternativa

Sin pensarlo dos veces pateo la puerta de la casa de Onodera haciendo que el seguro de esta misma cayera, Yokozawa entró.

-Ja, eso fue fácil -dijo- ¡Onodera! ¿Dónde estás? -caminó por la sala y entró a la cocina, ahí fue donde vio una escena digna de una película de terror-

Encontró a Ritsu, tirado en suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre, con un gran corte en el cuello, un cuchillo a lado del chico y lo peor de todo, aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

El peliazul tardó en despertar del shock, pero cuando lo hizo.

-¡ONODERA! -gritó su nombre acercándose al cuerpo (aún con vida) del castaño- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! -se iba a poner a regañarlo pero luego recapacitó dándose cuenta que el editor había cerrado los ojos- ¡Hey vamos! ¡Despierta! -lo sacudió con brutalidad, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas-

Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió con esta misma el cuerpo ensangrentado del chico, no le importó que ahora él estuviera cubierto de sangre, lo cargó y salió disparado del departamento hacia la planta baja de edificio, se subió al primer taxi que vio disponible.

-¿A dónde lo llevo, señor? -preguntó el conductor-

-Al hospital, ¡pero que sea rápido! ¡Mi amigo se está muriendo! -gritó, el taxista obedeció-

Yokozawa tenía los nervios de punta, a pesar de que el taxi iba bastante rápido para él era como si estuviese montado un caracol. Observó a Onodera, estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos cerrados, la herida en su cuello lo estremeció, era bastante profunda y el sangrado no cesaba, le preocupaba bastante, comenzaba a creer que ya era tarde.

-Por favor, resiste… -susurró con cierto tono de tristeza-

-Llegamos -dijo el conductor, Yokozawa pagó y salió del vehículo, entró al hospital- ¡Ayuda por favor! -gritó llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba ahí- ¡Este chico se está muriendo! -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya no tenía a Onodera en sus brazos, lo habían puesto en una camilla y se lo habían llevado-

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la sala de espera olvidando por completo que su ropa tenía sangre, eso hizo que se ganara algunas miradas de terror por parte de la gente aunque no le tomó mucha importancia.

***Horas más tarde***

-¿Familiares de Onodera Ritsu? -un doctor entró a la sala de llamando la atención de Yokozawa el cual se levantó de inmediato-

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó ansioso-

-Le seré sincero. -el hombre de bata revisó unas hojas- El chico está delicado, el corte en su cuello fue bastante profundo además perdió mucha sangre, es un milagro que sobreviviera.

Lo que había dicho el doctor no calmó para nada al ojiazul, Onodera aún estaba con vida si, pero estaba en un estado crítico; jamás en la vida había estado tan preocupado por alguien, menos por ese castaño, que alguna vez odio con todo su ser.

-Señor. -lo llamó el doctor-

-Dígame.

-A caso, ¿usted le hizo esto al joven? -preguntó el hombre de bata al ver su ropa con manchas color carmesí-

-¿Qué? ¡Para nada! -se defendió rápidamente- Fui a su casa para ver como estaba, a decir verdad su salud emocional no era la mejor, y cuando entre ya estaba así… él, él intentó quitarse la vida, le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Está bien, le creo… -guardó silencio y continuó- El chico estará bajo observación, también se buscarán donadores de sangre, no le aseguramos que él pueda sobrevivir, pero haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos.

-Gracias doctor, doctor…

-Kusama, Kusama Nowaki -sonrió- Será mejor que vaya a descansar, a veces esperar un diagnóstico es agotador.

Así Yokozawa salió de aquel hospital, pero salió con una gran incógnita.

¿Por qué demonios Onodera cometió semejante atrocidad?

_ Continuará… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí Nowaki es médico general


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo!!^^ cada día iré publicando de dos a tres capítulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y disfruten.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz lo molestó pero no volvió a cerrarlos. Observó el techo por varios instantes dirigiendo luego su mirada hacía un lado, en ese lugar estaba una mesa con varios medicamentos encima de esta.

 _"Espera un segundo"_ pensó un confundido Onodera _"¿medicamentos? ¿Dónde estoy?"_. Dirigió su mirada a otra dirección observando distintos tipos de máquinas y cables, levantó su mano derecha, esta tenía una intravenosa conectada.

No sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, casi no recordaba nada después del rechazo de Takano-san, una vaga imagen se le vino a la mente; era Ritsu con un gran corte en el cuello mientras caía al suelo, entonces lo recordó todo. Tocó su cuello con mucho cuidado este estaba vendado y dolía a pesar de haber tocado suavemente. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose completamente estúpido al cometer semejante tontería. Nuevamente, un nuevo recuerdo invadió su mente; una silueta masculina la cual gritaba su nombre y se acercaba a él.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca pero a cambio obtuvo un cosquilleo bastante incómodo y doloroso. Hizo un intentó más por hablar lográndolo esa vez pero recibiendo el mismo cosquilleo pero ahora mucho más fuerte. Sintió que su cuello se estaba humedeciendo, lo tocó de nueva cuenta y una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro al ver su mano coloreada de un líquido rojo.

-¡Onodera-san! -un doctor entró- ¿Qué está haciendo? No debe forzar tanto su garganta, la herida puede abrirse -quitó la venda del cuello del ojiverde y la cambió por una nueva- Debe tener más cuidado, su estado aún es delicado-Onodera miró con confusión al hombre de bata- Oh, perdona mis modales, soy Kusama Nowaki y me encargaré de que siga su tratamiento al pie de la letra -sonrió-

Ritsu aún estaba confundido, estaba en el hospital después se haberse cortado la garganta sí, pero ¿quién lo había traído hasta ese lugar? La primera y la única opción que tuvo fue Takano-san, pero rápidamente la descartó al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos dos; frustrado al no poder hablar tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, escribió.

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?"_ le mostró el texto a Nowaki.

-Una semana -respondió, Onodera abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- Llegó aquí casi moribundo, había perdido mucha sangre, por un momento creímos que moriría, fue una suerte el haber encontrado donadores.

Volvió a escribir en la libreta.

_"¿Quién me trajo?"_

-No recuerdo bien su apariencia y no me dio su nombre, pero vaya que estaba preocupado por usted -Onodera no muy satisfecho con esa respuesta hizo una mueca de molestia-

Observó como el doctor se iba, volvió a recostarse en aquella cama mirando hacia el techo.

***En Marukawa***

-Maldita sea… -murmuró Takano por millonésima vez al ver que Onodera no contestaba- ¡¿Buzón de vez?! ¡¿Otra vez?! -gritó exaltado- ¡Onodera! ¡Más te vale que vengas a trabajar de una buena vez si no quieres que te despida! -colgó la llamada- Necesito un cigarrillo… -se paró de su asiento y salió de Emerald-

-¿Por qué Ritchan no va venido a trabajar? -se preguntó Kisa en voz baja- Hace una semana que no lo vemos, ¿le habrá pasado algo? -su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo-

-De seguro no es nada grave -comentó Mino con una sonrisa- Quizá haya tenido algún inconveniente estos últimos días.

-De ser así desde cuando hubiera avisado -intervino Hatori- Nadie desaparece por una semana nada más porqué sí.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas llegando a una conclusión, a Ritsu le había pasado algo y ese algo era bastante grave

-¿Qué tanto hablan? -Takano entró de nuevo al departamento-

-De nada interesante Takano-san -contestó Kisa, disimuladamente volteó a ver a sus otros dos compañeros y estos movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa- Solo del trabajo, ¿cierto, chicos?

-Si. -dijeron Mino y Hatori al unísono-

***En otro lado***

Yokozawa no se sentía bien, le dolía el pecho y sentía que el aire le faltaba, además que no dejaba de toser, dejando su trabajo a medias tomo sus pertenencias y salió de Marukawa con dirección al hospital; no era la primera vez que ese malestar lo invadía, anteriormente lo había tenido pero no le tomó gran importancia, pero esta vez, era realmente insoportable.

A unos cuántos pasos de llegar al hospital se detuvo a seguir tosiendo pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, sintió un extraño sabor a metal en su boca, tosió una última vez escupiendo un líquido color rojo.

-Sangre… -susurró espantado- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? -tomó un pañuelo y limpió los residuos de sangre que tenía en la boca, caminó despacio hacia el hospital, que irónicamente era el mismo donde Onodera estaba internado, su intención de ir al hospital era por dos cosas, para ver si el ojiverde ya había despertado y para hacerse una revisión-

Entró al edificio y caminó hasta la recepción.

-Buenas tardes. -dijo Yokozawa- ¿el paciente Onodera Ritsu? -preguntó-

-Permítame -contestó la enfermera- Aquí está, habitación 404, cuarto piso.

-Gracias. -se adentró hasta el elevador y oprimió el botón que decía "4P"-

No había visitado a Onodera desde aquel día que lo encontró casi muerto, solo iba a preguntar su estado y siempre era la misma respuesta; "Delicado". Llegó al piso asignado y salió del elevador, caminó por el pasillo hasta que encontró la puerta con el número 404. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

Ahí estaba Onodera, sentado en su cama con la mirada baja mirando un objeto que no alcanzaba a ver bien, notó que una venda rodeaba el cuello del castaño.

-Onodera… -lo llamó, este levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos a ver quién se encontraba ahí parado-

 _"¡¿Yokozawa-san?!"_ pensó Ritsu aun con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas hablar? -preguntó-

El ojiverde tomó su libreta y escribió.

 _"No piense mal Yokozawa-san, es que, no puedo hablar"_ el ojiazul leyó el texto.

-Oh ya veo… -se acercó a la cama de Onodera, sentándose en esta misma y claro, darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al editor-

 _"¡¿A qué se debe eso?!"_ Escribió el castaño notablemente molesto.

-¡¿Pues a qué más?! -Yokozawa levantó la voz- ¡Por la tontería que cometiste, idiota! -se relajó un poco- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó-

Ritsu bajó su cabeza dejando la libreta a un lado

-Te acabo de preguntar algo… -frunció el ceño-

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, el ojiverde tomó nuevamente la libreta y escribió.

 _"Yo… me declare a Takano-san, y… me rechazó_ " se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, el peliazul lo observaba con seriedad. Vio como Ritsu volvió a escribir algo

_"Usted tuvo razón todo este tiempo, yo solo le hacía daño a Takano-san y él se cansó de que yo le hiciera ese daño"_

Y por primera vez en su vida, Yokozawa Takafumi se arrepentía de sus propias palabras, ver a Onodera en ese estado tan vulnerable le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa; que ahora el que estaba sufriendo era el castaño, ahora ambos ahora tenían una cosa en común; fueron rechazados por la misma persona. Tocó la cabeza de Ritsu y acarició sus cabellos.

-Onodera… yo… te debo una disculpa -el antes mencionado levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante con bastante confusión en su rostro- Si, verás me di cuenta de que Masamune te hizo daño, nos hizo daño, a los dos nos rechazó… nunca creí decir esto, pero te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda, no te dejaré solo.

No supo porque dijo eso, quizás era porque le recordó el momento en que él fue rechazado por el ojimiel, o porque necesitaba algo de compañía, desde la muerte de Kirishima se había vuelto algo solitario.

Ritsu estaba estupefacto, le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras de Yokozawa-san.

-Es una promesa. -el ojiazul le extendió el dedo meñique, pero luego lo bajó porque las ganas de toser habían vuelto y si, escupió sangre, pero ahora era bastante más que la vez anterior-

 _"¿Está bien?"_ escribió el editor de Emerald _"Debería dejar de fumar"_

-No es nada, estoy bien. -se limpió la boca-

No muy convencido, escribió nuevamente, "Ahora usted prométame algo…" Takafumi lo miraba atento "Que dejará de fumar". Esa petición sorprendió al oso de Marukawa, ¿Onodera hablaba en serio? ¿Se estaba preocupando por él?

-Te lo prometo. -volvió a extender el dedo pequeño, Ritsu imitó la acción- ¿Y tú me prometes no volver a cometer tonterías? -preguntó seriamente, el castaño asintió con la cabeza-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por un corto lapso de tiempo, sintieron una clase de descarga eléctrica al verse a los ojos, nunca se habían mirado a los ojos fijamente, Onodera y Yokozawa estaban de acuerdo en algo, ambos tenían ojos realmente hermosos. Regresaron a su realidad, bajaron sus miradas con el rostro levemente sonrojado y con el corazón algo acelerado.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, así sellando aquellas promesas que se habían dicho momentos atrás.

Pero ¿quién diría que gracias a ello sus vidas iban a cambiar por completo?

_ Continuará… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos capítulos son más largos que otros, los primeros son un poco más cortos.


	4. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo... está lejos de ser mi favorito, y es más por la shipp, debido que a mí no me gusta Takano x Misaki, pero tenía que balancear algo que amo, Yokozawa x Onodera, con algo que me desagrada, en fin, espero que les guste

Takano y Misaki se habían conocido en una fiesta de Marukawa, ambos estaban prácticamente abandonados por sus respectivas parejas, Usagi estaba en una entrevista y Onodera se escondía del editor jefe de Emerald, al verse totalmente solitarios el uno al otro se acercaron y entablaron una conversación; la estaban pasando fantástico hasta que cierto escritor de cabello plateado tomó del brazo a Misaki, Takano no le tomó importancia a lo que acababa de ver, se despidió del menor no sin antes darle su número de teléfono sin que el escritor se diera cuenta de eso. Los observó partir, sonrió, ese chico le había llamado la atención; le recordó bastante a Onodera, ambos eran castaños y tenían ojos verdes claro, tenían sus diferencias, si Takano no conociera a su subordinado podría apostar que él y Misaki eran hermanos.

Hablando de Ritsu, ¿dónde estaba? Se preguntó levantándose de su asiento para ir a buscarlo. Lo buscó por todos lados y no había rastro del joven heredero por ningún lado, suspiró con resignación, salió de Marukawa abordando su auto para irse a su departamento.

Pasó una semana y Masamune no recordó que tenía el número de Misaki en su celular, hasta que revisó los contactos de su celular, ahí fue donde encontró el número del más joven; ese chico había llamado si atención y quería conocerlo más a fondo, dudó por unos momentos si llamarle o no, presionó el botón de llamar.

Después de unos pitidos, se escuchó una voz.

-¿Hola?

-Takahashi-kun -una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en los labios de Takano-

-¿Takano-san? -la voz de Misaki de escuchaba extrañada- Pensé que nunca llamaría, aún tenemos una plática pendiente -río-

-Entonces… ¿te molestaría salir conmigo? -preguntó-

-Para nada. -respondió- ¿en dónde nos vemos?

Continuaron hablando hasta quedarse sin palabras, Misaki colgó la llamada, Takano dejó su celular en la mesa y se recostó en el sofá con esa sonrisa de idiota que aún permanecía en sus labios.

Misaki aprovechó que Usagi no iba a estar en casa todo el día para ir a ver a Takano, desde el instante que hablaron le había agradado, aunque tenía cierto aire misterioso.

Recién duchado y vestido, entró a la cocina del departamento para preparar algo por si su escritor regresaba temprano, colocó la comida en recipientes de plástico y metió estos mismos al refrigerador; tomó hoja y papel escribiendo una nota:

** "Usagi-san, la comida está en el refrigerador, solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas, voy a salir, regreso luego. **

** -Misaki" **

Dejó aquella nota en un lugar visible, estando seguro de que nada le faltaba, salió de aquél lujoso departamento con dirección a la cafetería dónde había quedado con aquel hombre llamado Takano Masamune.

Llegó al lugar y a lo lejos visualizo una silueta que reconoció al instante, era Takano, este levantó la mirada encontrándose con la verde mirada de Misaki, le dedicó una sonrisa algo coqueta causando que el menor se sonrojara.

-Hola -saludó el castaño acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Takano-

-Takahashi-kun… que gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío -Misaki sonrió y se sentó-

Hablaron, comieron, pasearon, rieron y bromearon, las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ay no… -susurró Misaki al percatarse de la hora-

-¿Ocurre algo, Takahashi-kun? -Masamune lo miró con preocupación-

-Es tarde… -dijo- _"Usagi-san me va a matar"_ -pensó- Será mejor que me vaya -se levantó de su asiento, Takano lo tomó del brazo-

-Mi casa queda más cerca, si gustas puedes pasar la noche ahí -ofreció el azabache-

-¡No, no, no! Para nada, no quisiera ser una molestia -respondió rápidamente, su celular sonó, era un mensaje del escritor-

** "Misaki, no podré volver hasta dentro de una semana, extrañaré todo de ti… Te amo" **

Al terminar de leer aquel mensaje el rostro de Misaki literalmente parecía un tomate.

 _"¡Usagi Idiota!"_ pensó guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, dirigió su vista hacia Takano.

-Está bien, acepto. -dijo finalmente, Masamune le sonrió tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta su hogar.

Conforme iban pasando los meses, Takano y Misaki se hacían mucho más cercanos, el castaño siempre que podía (y Usagi no lo vigilaba) iba a la casa del mayor, comían juntos, compartían cosas y hasta dormían en la misma cama.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba pasando, Takano por su parte comenzaba a ver a Misaki con otros ojos, ya no lo miraba como un amigo, aquél castaño había entrado en su ser por completo, y poco a poco también sacó a Onodera de su corazón. Había comenzado a querer a Misaki.

El menor se sentía extraño al estar cerca de aquel hombre de negros cabellos, su presencia lo hacía sonrojar, cada que le acariciaba el cabello Misaki no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, se perdía por completo en esa mirada color miel que lo cautivó desde la primera vez que la vio; estaba confundido, amaba a Usagi con todo su ser aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido pero, Takano también le hacía sentir cosas.

Como ya era costumbre para este dúo, se reunieron en la casa del editor para comer, pero ambos estaban completamente en silencio ni Misaki ni Masamune decían palabra alguna, ambos se sentían nerviosos por la presencia del otro.

De pronto, Takano dejó caer el cuchillo con el cual estaba cortando algunas verduras en la mesa.

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo, Takano-san? -preguntó el chico de ojos verdes volteando a ver a su acompañante-

Masamune cargó a Misaki, este se sorprendió ante aquella acción.

-¡T-Takano-san! ¡Bájeme! -exclamó sonrojado el castaño-

No tuvo éxito alguno, había sido ignorado olímpicamente, el mayor llegó a su habitación, dejó caer a Misaki sobre su cama y se puso encima de este.

-¿Q-Qué está hacien… -no terminó la oración, Takano lo estaba besando-

Se quedó en completo shock durante un periodo prologado de tiempo, reaccionó rápidamente intentando quitarse a Takano de encima, lo cual no funcionó para nada, el mayor solo profundizaba aquel beso; el ojiverde dejó de forcejear por la simple razón que el sabor de los labios de su acompañante era bastante adictivo, correspondió el beso. Mantuvieron el beso por varios minutos, se besaban de forma apasionada y desesperada como si nunca hubieran besado a nadie en su vida.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, un delgado hilo de saliva se formó en las bocas de ambos.

Misaki tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, tocó sus labios recordando que su amigo había posado los suyos ahí mismo hace instantes atrás.

-No sé qué demonios me has dado, pero he caído rendido ante ti… -le susurró Takano al oído, este se estremeció-

-¿Q-Qué está diciendo? -río de manera nerviosa-

-Te quiero, Misaki -tomó el rostro del menor con sus manos- Y no sabes cuánto… -volvió a besarlo, pero ahora el beso era suave y lento, el castaño correspondió-

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles, así que poco a poco fueron retirando las prendas de sus cuerpos, solo los cubrían una sábana bastante delgada.

Al diablo con el mundo, pensaron ambos, ahora solo importaban ellos dos, nunca se habían sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera con sus respectivas parejas.

¿Parejas? ¡JA! Es más, Usagi-san y Onodera se podían ir por un tubo, esa noche era de Takano y Misaki nada más, nada ni nadie les iba a arruinar tan mágico momento.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, jadeos y sudor eran los únicos que estaban presentes en esa cama donde yacían dos hombres jóvenes, entrenándose en cuerpo y alma.

Se despertó lentamente, observó detenidamente dónde se encontraba, era la habitación de Takano; además alguien lo tenía abrazado de la cintura, Misaki volteo y encontró a Takano durmiendo profundamente, sonrió al verlo de esa manera, era realmente un hombre hermoso, tanto dentro como por fuera, levantó la sabana que los cubría y su rostro se puso de mil colores, ambos… estaban… ¡completamente desnudos! Se levantó de golpe, pero fue atraído nuevamente hacía el lado de la cama donde él estaba durmiendo.

-Misaki, ¿por qué te vas? -Masamune lo acercó demasiado hacía si cuerpo y lo abrazó- Odio que te vayas, más cuándo hicimos el amor…

¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Hacer el amor? No entendía nada, pero luego algunas imágenes se hicieron presentes en la mente de Misaki, Oh por Dios… ¡había engañado a Usagi-san! Tomó su celular y lo encendió, una expresión de horror se formó en si rostro.

_ 100 llamadas pérdidas: Usagi-san. _

_ 200 mensajes: Usagi-san. _

_ 300 correos de voz: Usagi-san. _

En ese momento se quería morir, no podía y no quería imaginar cómo le iba a ir al llegar a casa, sintió una opresión en su pecho, ¿era culpa quizá? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenía que ir a casa y explicarle todo a su escritor, pero tampoco quería dejar a Takano solo. No lo podía negar, le había fascinado estar entre los brazos del azabache, esa noche no sintió remordimiento alguno, pero ahora… tenía los nervios de punta. Observó a su acompañante el cual aún dormía, apagó su celular y se recostó a su lado, este lo abrazó.

-Te quiero… Misaki -susurró Takano dormido, sonrió-

- _ **"**_ _Y creo qué…"_ Yo a ti… -dijo levemente sonrojado-

_ Continuará… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue el maratón de capítulos


	5. Back Home

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 semanas de la última vez que Ritsu recibió visitas en el hospital, Yokozawa-san iba a verlo pocas veces y al parecer, sus compañeros de trabajo no estaban enterados de su "pequeño" accidente; pero en parte era lo mejor, no le gustaba la idea de ser bombardeado de preguntas acerca de su ausencia o la venda que adornaba su cuello y a la misma vez cubría una cicatriz muy larga, notoria y bastante desagradable a la vista.

-Buenos días, Onodera-san. -una enfermera entró a su habitación saludando, este sonrió- Vengo a cambiar su venda.

Con cuidado el editor se sentó en la cama con un poco de ayuda de la enfermera, claro está, esta misma le quitó el vendaje de su cuello con sumo cuidado, dejando al descubierto la herida del castaño.

Una vez limpia la herida, volvió a vendar el cuello de Onodera, terminado eso la enfermera se retiró dejándolo solo nuevamente.

 _"¿Takano-san se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia?"_ ese pensamiento vino a su mente sin querer, _"¿estará preocupado por mí?" se preguntó de nueva cuenta "Ja, de seguro le preocupa más el castaño del otro día"_ bajó la mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas "si hubiera muerto, Takano-san no se daría cuenta, él me lo dijo, ya no le importó" arrugó las sabanas con sus manos. _"Soy tan tonto, como quisiera que Takano-san estuviera aquí mismo, tomando mi mano mientras me dice un te amo"_ unas gotas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡Ritsu! -una voz lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos, levantando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas miró como un cuerpo se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza-

 _"¡¿Shinobu?!"_ se sorprendió a ver a su amigo.

-¡Ritsu! -el menor lo soltó- Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, ¡¿qué te pasó?!

-...-No hubo respuesta por parte del castaño-

-¡Ritsu! ¡Contesta! ¿O el gato te comió la len…? -no término su pregunta al darse cuenta de la venda en el cuello de castaño- ¿y esa venda?

Nervioso, tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir…

***Tiempo más tarde***

-Déjame ver si entendí, te confesaste al tipo que al que amas -Onodera asintió- Y este tipo te rechazó, ¿y además ya tenía otra pareja? -el castaño volvió a asentir- ¿y en un ataque de tristeza te quisiste suicidar?

"Si" escribió.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos, hasta que Shinobu habló.

-¡Te lo dije! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

"¡¿Por qué el golpe?!" escribió Ritsu molesto.

-¡Porque te lo mereces! ¡Desde que vi a Takano no me inspiró nada de confianza! ¡Yo sabía que él escondía algo, y no me equivoqué!

El de ojos verdes bajó la cabeza, le dolía admitirlo pero su amigo tenía toda la razón, Takano ocultaba algo y ese algo era el romance que tenía con aquél chico. Escribió.

"Pero, yo lo amo…"

-Y ese amor te hizo daño, ¡mira donde estás! Por poco y mueres… -el rubio se calmó un poco- Entiende Ritsu, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti, lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido -acarició los cabellos de su amigo-

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Nowaki entró a la habitación-

-Para nada doctor… -contestó Shinobu-

-Le tengo buenas noticias, Onodera-san -Ritsu levantó su cabeza- Parece que hoy en la tarde se le dará de alta -una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del editor- Claro, antes de que se vaya tendré que darle algunas indicaciones para que sane mucho más rápido, además de darle la incapacidad por un mes.

 _"¿Un mes?"_ pensó Onodera, eso era muchísimo tiempo, ya llevaba más de dos semanas de retraso con sus mangakas, unos días más y su despido era cien por ciento seguro, no quería imaginar el sermón que iba a recibir cuando se representará en la editorial después de tanto tiempo sin ir a trabajar.

-¡Ritsu! -Shinobu lo regresó a la realidad, lo miró y este le extendió una bolsa-

"¿Qué es esto?" escribió en su libreta.

-Ropa tonto -río- Creí que la ibas a necesitar y al parecer estaba en lo correcto -se levantó de donde estaba sentado- Es hora de irme, espero volver a verte pronto en las clases de cocina -se acercó a Ritsu y lo abrazó, este correspondió- Adiós -así Shinobu desapareció-

Observó aquella bolsa para luego abrirla, en esta había unos pantalones color negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas de color verde esmeralda, entre otras prendas, artículos de cuidado personal y ¿dinero? Sonrió, Shinobu a veces le daba miedo pero también era un amigo tan atento.

***En Marukawa***

-¿No contesta, Kisa-san? -preguntó Mino-

-No. -colgó dejando su celular en su escritorio- Ya pasaron tres semanas, Ritchan no aparece… ¿y sí está secuestrado? O peor aún, ¡¿estará muerto?! -Kisa comenzó a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles-

-No sea paranoico -dijo Hatori-

-¿Por qué mejor no se ponen a trabajar en vez de estar hablando? -Takano entró a Emerald- Las imprentas no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! -Kisa explotó- ¡Ritchan está desaparecido! ¡Tenga algo de consideración! -Mino y Hatori tomaron a Kisa por los brazos antes de que golpeara a Takano-

-El único perjudicado aquí será Onodera al no cumplir con su trabajo, ni a ustedes ni a mí nos afecta en lo más mínimo, así que si no quieres ser el segundo en estar despido ponte a trabajar, Kisa-san -finalizó Masamune de manera fría-

Shouta miró de mala manera a su jefe, a veces dudaba si en realidad aquél tirano tenía sentimientos y cada día se convencía más que el más alto tenía corazón de piedra. Se soltó del agarre de sus otros dos compañeros volviendo a su asiento, Hatori y Mino miraron al de menor estatura con lástima. Imitaron la acción del mayor y volvieron a sus asientos.

***Horas más tarde***

Onodera comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Shinobu le había dejado cuando lo visitó, acomodó la camisa de cuello de tortuga esta le cubría el vendaje de manera perfecta, eso sí lo sofocaba bastante, aquella venda hacía que le faltará el aire para poder respirar.

-¿Está listo, Onodera-san? -preguntó el doctor Nowaki- Entonces sígame.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a un consultorio, Ritsu se sentó.

-Ok, empecemos, la venda deberá ser reemplazada cada 12 horas además que la herida debe ser limpiada, su alimentación durante este mes deberá ser mayormente de líquidos, así su garganta no hará esfuerzo alguno al momento de tragar, nada de comida rápida o instantánea -el editor río de manera nerviosa- y con referente a los medicamentos -le extendió un pequeño frasco transparente y este contenía dentro unas pastillas de color rosa neón- Esto le ayudara a que la cortada cierre mucho más rápido, también recuperará su habla, debe tomar una por día, ni una más -Onodera tomó el frasco entre sus manos, lo guardó en su abrigo-

Ritsu se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia, salió del consultorio.

-No sé porque siento que olvidé algo importante… -Nowaki leía un libro de nuevos medicamentos que habían sido creados, dio vuelta a la hoja abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa- No, no puede ser -levantándose de golpe de su escritorio corrió hacía la puerta- ¡Onodera-san! -gritó a todo pulmón, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí- Eso es imposible, ¿cierto? Debe ser una mala broma de parte de aquél libro, eso debe ser -se convencía a sí mismo-

***Con Onodera***

Salió de aquel edificio y sintió como el viento le soplaba en el rostro, después de tanto tiempo por fin había salido de aquel lugar tan hostil llamado hospital, tocó su cuello y cierta aura de tristeza lo invadió, había perdido a Takano-san y todo por su estúpido orgullo en esos momentos sintió las ganas de tomar sus cosas e irse a Inglaterra nuevamente, pero no, él ya era un adulto e iba a enfrentar las cosas como tal.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, quería pensar con claridad, pero en su mente solo estaba Takano, pero ¿por qué? ¿Era tan masoquista para estar pensando en su amor de secundaria? Al parecer sí.

Paró en frente de un pequeño supermercado, entró y compró lo que según él era "comida de verdad" carnes, verduras, frutas, entre otras cosas; pagó y se salió del local caminando con dirección a su departamento, al menos no se toparía con Takano-san.

Llegó a su edificio, subió a su respectivo piso y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, dejó sus compras en el suelo para poder abrir.

 _"Ah~ hogar, dulce hogar"_ pensó el castaño abriendo la puerta, tomó las bolsas.

-¡Onodera! -esa voz, era inconfundible, con temor volteó a ver quién le hablaba y si, era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

_ Continuará... _


	6. Lies

Soltó un último suspiro alejando sus manos de aquella computadora portátil, le dio una gran bocanada a si cigarrillo a punto de terminar y lo dejó apagarse en el cenicero. Levantándose de su asiento se estiró, realmente estaba entumido, tantas horas pegadas a aquel artefacto solo para terminar la parte faltante de su novela. Retiró los lentes que colgaban de sus orejas dejando ver una mirada color amatista muy cansada.

Tomó a cierto oso gigante de nombre Suzuki-san para salir de su cuarto después de varios días encerrado, bajó las escaleras.

—¿Misaki? —preguntó Akihiko llegando a la sala—

Volteó su cabeza por todos los rincones de la sala del lujoso departamento, por ningún lado encontró a su pequeño castaño; tomó rumbo hacía la cocina encontrando todo en completo orden _"tan típico de Misaki "_ sonrió el escritor de cabellos color plata, observó el refrigerador, encima de este encontró una nota:

** "Usagi-san tuve que quedarme en la Universidad por un proyecto, la comida está en el microondas, regreso luego. **

** -Misaki" **

Una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, no le gustaba que _**SU**_ Misaki saliera tan seguido, últimamente notó que el castaño actuaba de forma bastante extraña, salía de casa desde muy temprano, dejaba la comida del desayuno y el almuerzo listo solo para calentarlo, llegaba y se dirigía directo a su habitación, ¡hasta había veces que no llegaba a dormir! Para Usami todo eso era un completo martirio, ¿Misaki le estaba ocultando algo? Una y mil preguntas se formularon en la mente del escritor.

Toc! Toc!

Alguien tocó la puerta pero ni siquiera se molestó en abrir, ya sabía quién era, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo de nueva cuenta, posándolo sobre su boca le dio una leve bocanada para luego expulsar el humo que el mismo cigarro provocaba.

—¡Sensei! —Aikawa de una sola patada logró abrir la puerta del departamento— ¡¿Dónde está su manuscrito?!

—Arriba en mi habitación. —respondió—

La editora subió las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto del irresponsable autor que tenía a cargo, del escritorio tomó el dichoso manuscrito y volvió a bajar llegando a la sala.

—¿Eh? —la pelirroja observó todo el lugar— ¿Dónde está Misaki-kun?

—En la Universidad.

—¿De nuevo? —al parecer Usami no era el único que había notado una actitud extraña en el menor—

—¿Tú sabes algo, Aikawa? —cuestionó Akihiko viendo a su editora fijamente, la editora se tensó—

—Misaki-kun ha estado actuando sospechoso últimamente —el semblante de la pelirroja se tornó serio— Pero no sé mucho, a veces lo veo dirigirse a otros departamentos y cuando le preguntó algo su voz no suena convencida, es como si estuviera mintiendo o tratando de ocultar algo.

¿Mentir? No, Usami no lo creía, Misaki era un muy mal mentiroso la risa nerviosa y el sudor frío que recorría su frente eran las cosas que delataban al de ojos verdes.

—Sensei, debo irme.

—Si… adiós Aikawa.

Se despidió de la mujer con la mano, no se movió de donde estaba sentado. La puerta se cerró pero Aikawa no se movió del lugar.

—Me siento mal al no decirle verdad a Usami-sensei… —susurró para ella misma y caminó alejándose de aquella casa—

Le era imposible creer que Misaki estuviera ocultándole algo, él era su pareja y las parejas no se ocultaban nada, ¿verdad? Rápidamente tomó su celular marcando el número de su adorado pequeño.

1, 2, 3 pitidos se escucharon hasta que se escuchó una voz desde la otra línea.

—¿Usagi-san?

—Misaki —sonrió el peliplata—

—¿Pasa algo, Usagi-san? —el castaño se escuchaba preocupado—

—Quería escuchar tu voz —suspiró— ¿Éstas en la Universidad?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Iré por ti. —dijo eso sin rodeo alguno—

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Usagi-san! No decidas cosas por ti solo, no es necesario, yo puedo caminar.

—Ya está decidido, iré por ti hoy. —colgó sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta—

Se levantó del cómodo sofá subiendo las escaleras, tomando dirección a su habitación, abriendo su armario sacó sus mejores ropas colocándolas cuidadosamente encima de su cama, acto seguido se metió al baño.

** *En otro lado* **

—Misaki~ —cierto editor de cabello negro besaba de forma desesperada a un chico castaño— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—T-Takano-san… ya te lo dije, debo llegar temprano a casa hoy.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, Masamune literalmente se estaba comiendo a Misaki a besos, mientras que él menor luchaba con todas sus fuerzas (y sin éxito alguno) por soltarse de su pareja, o mejor dicho, _su amante._

Momentos atrás había recibido una llamada de Usagi-san este le dijo que iba a ir a recogerlo a la universidad, Usami creía que su Misaki estaba en su escuela lo cual era total y completamente falso; él había salido de clases hace varias horas además hoy no le tocaba trabajar en la editorial, decidió fugarse junto con el editor jefe de Emerald con dirección al departamento de este.

Nuevamente empujó a Takano en un intento desesperado de zafarse de los brazos del mayor lográndolo esa vez, se levantó rápidamente acomodando sus ropas y una que otra cosa que Misaki considerará fuera de lugar. Tomó su bolso de la escuela dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa del ojos avellana, la abrió y se fue corriendo sin despedirse del mayor el cual observaba aquella escena totalmente desconcertado.

Se levantó del suelo con cierto enfado, la actitud que el castaño había tomado no le había gustado para nada, además tuvo la sensación de que ya alguien le había hecho lo mismo; acomodando el desorden que el mismo había provocado al echarse encima de Misaki encendió un cigarrillo y dirigió su paso hasta afuera de su hogar deteniéndose de golpe al observar a la persona que estaba en frente de la puerta vecina.

Una pequeña vena se hizo presente en la sien de Masamune, estaba realmente molesto.

—¡Onodera!

** *Con Misaki* **

Takahashi comenzó a correr, la Universidad quedaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y el departamento de Takano no quedaba muy cerca, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron daba pasos bastante largos, chocaba con la gente que se le cruzará.

Bañado en sudor Misaki llegó a la Universidad M donde el la entrada cayó de rodillas intentando controlar su agitada y entrecortada respiración, levantando su cabeza miró por todos los lados, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el escritor no había llegado.

Sentándose en el sucio pavimento comenzó a tomar aire por la boca, no era lo más saludable pero de esa manera sus pulmones recibían más oxígeno.

— _"Menos mal, llegué a tiempo"_ —pensó el de ojos verdes—

Un auto deportivo color rojo se estacionó en frente del edificio, Misaki lo observó por varios segundos él ya sabía quién era el dueño de tan lujoso vehículo, se levantó del suelo limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones, caminó.

Del vehículo salió cierto hombre de cabello plateado, el cual vestía un traje que a simple vista era bastante elegante (y costoso), sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras; Usami Akihiko tenía la vista de cientos de personas sobre su persona, sin duda llamaba mucho la atención. Con la mirada el escritor buscó a cierto chico uke castaño de ojos verdes, ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Ahí estaba su adorado Misaki, el cual estaba cabizbajo, seguramente de la vergüenza, al ver como el escritor tenía la atención de todo el mundo.

Se acercó a él.

—Misaki… —sonrió abrazando el cuerpo de su pequeño—

—¡U-Usagi-san idiota! ¡No llames tanto la atención! —el castaño infló los cachetes creando un lindo puchero—

—Te extrañe. —sin importar que la gente los estuviera viendo besó a Misaki— Espera, ¿por qué estás sudando?

El de ojos verdes se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta, oh mierda, ¿ahora que le iba a decir?

—U-Un profesor nos castigó por hablar en clase, nos puso a todos a correr por todo el campus. —intentaba escucharse lo más honesto posible—

Akihiko lo miró con confusión, ¿Misaki se había quedado a clases extras o a terminar el dichoso proyecto que le había mencionado en la nota que había dejado en el refrigerador? Negó con la cabeza restándole relevancia.

—Vamos a casa —Usagi-san tomó del brazo al menor llevándolo hasta su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando a Misaki entrar al interior del lujoso automóvil—

Su camino transcurrió en total silencio, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna.

—Usagi-san…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Comiste? —el mayor negó con la cabeza— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—La comida no es comida si Misaki no está conmigo —aquel comentario hizo que el rostro del castaño se convirtiera en un tomate—

—I-Idiota… —susurró para sí mismo—

Llegaron al departamento, Misaki entró con dirección a la cocina donde puso a calentar la comida que había dejado preparada en la mañana para su escritor sirviendo la misma en un par de platos que luego dejó en la mesa, comieron de forma tranquila.

Terminaron de comer y el menor recogió los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero, comenzó a lavarlos. Estuvo a punto de terminar cuando sintió los brazos de Usagi-san rodeándolo, dio un pequeño salto algo asustado.

—¡Usagi-san! No me asustes de esa manera…

—Necesito de Misaki. —el escritor comenzó a besar el cuello de su pequeño, este se estremeció—

—U-Usagi-san… no haga eso —su rostro se tornó de un tenue color rosado—

El de ojos amatistas dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Misaki —tomó aire— ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?

_ Continuará… _


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias; OoC (también lo dice en las etiquetas y en el resumen) maltrato a ukes (?) Disfruten

Volteo levemente la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz que alguna vez le habló con amor, queriendo asegurarse de que se trataba de él, y no se había equivocado, en frente del castaño estaba la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

**_ "Takano-san" _ ** **__ ** pensó dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacía su puerta sacando torpemente las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Vaya, hasta que dignas a hacer acto de presencia —tomando la muñeca de Onodera con cierta fuerza estrelló al pobre editor contra la pared ocasionándole un golpe en la cabeza— ¿Sabes en los problemas que nos has metido por tu estúpida gracia de desaparecer? —Takano estaba que casi sacaba fuego por los ojos, apretó la muñeco del heredero con más fuerza—

Onodera tragó saliva, nunca había visto a Takano tan molesto ni siquiera cuando las mangakas se habían retrasado, miró fijamente a los ojos a Masamune, sus ojos color miel reflejaban un odio bastante profundo y una furia incontrolable, ¿qué había pasado con esa miraba que le transmitía amor y seguridad? Al parecer esa mirada desapareció aquella noche, bajando su verde mirada, forcejo en un intento de soltarse de su jefe pero este lo tenía muy bien agarrado; no lo iba a demostrar y mucho menos decirlo… pero Ritsu tenía miedo.

—Dime, ¿no sabes el significado de la palabra responsabilidad? —levantó el mentón de su subordinado con brusquedad haciendo que sus miradas se cruzarán— ¡Contesta maldita sea! —Takano le soltó una fuerte y sonora bofetada al castaño, este debido al impacto del golpe cayó al suelo de rodillas, con una mano tocó su mejilla golpeada quedándose en completo shock, era la primera vez que Takano lo golpeaba—

**_ "¿Por qué?" _ ** Esa fue la pregunta que invadió la mente del pobre heredero, ¿su examor lo despreciaba tanto para llegar al punto de golpearlo? ** _"Qué pregunta más estúpida"_** ** _._** Onodera se regañó a sí mismo.

Bastante shockeado por aquel golpe hizo un intento de levantarse del suelo, lo cual logró con algo de esfuerzo, además aún estaba demasiado débil, acababa de salir del hospital y no había comido nada en todo el día. Tocó sutilmente sus ojos con los dedos, sus obres de color verde estaban húmedos.

Intentó hacer un movimiento rápido para poder tomar sus cosas y entrar a su departamento evitando más sermones (y otro muy posible golpe) cortesía de su jefe pero Onodera no contaba que terminaría mareado y de nueva cuenta, tirado en suelo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al salir del hospital estando aún bajo el efecto de los medicamentos? Suspiró apoyándose en la pared con dificultad esperando alguna clase de milagro para que su jefe dejará de molestarlo.

Takano miraba con total indiferencia el estado actual del que fue su amor de secundaria, su rostro no era nada favorable, la piel de Ritsu era muchísimo más pálida de lo normal, sus labios se miraban resecos y sin color, sus ojos verdes se notaban cansados y había cierta rojez en ellos. También notó que el vestuario de su subordinado cubría celosamente todo su cuerpo como si el menor quisiera ocultar algo. Se acercó a él lentamente mirándolo fijamente vio que Onodera murmuraba algo pero no alcanzó a escuchar qué, también se movía de manera torpe.

**_ "¿A caso… está drogado?" _ ** **__ ** Levantó al castaño, no porque este le preocupara, tampoco por lastima, más bien porque aún tenía mucho que reclamarle.

—¡Onodera! —gritó en un intento para que el castaño entrará en si—

Ritsu alzó su verde mirada haciendo contacto visual con su jefe, los ojos del azabache mostraban frialdad y cero preocupación por él, eso lo hizo sentirse triste.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! —el editor en jefe pidió, no, exigió una explicación—

—Y-Yo… —la voz del joven editor salió involuntariamente, era casi imperceptible—

—¿Tú qué? —Takano se estaba hartando de la actitud de Onodera— ¿Te escapaste con tu amante? —ese comentario hizo reaccionar al ojiverde—

—¿Qué?…

—Digo, no me sorprende, si siempre me rechazabas de seguro era porque tenías un amante a mis espaldas —una sonrisa de cinismo se formó en los labios de Takano—

—Se equivoca Takano-san —no quería mostrar que esas palabras le habían dolido, él no era un cualquiera, la garganta comenzaba a dolerle—

—Eres tan cruel al negarlo todo~ —le levantó la camisa hasta el abdomen, este hizo sonrojar al menor— Creo que mereces un castigo, así aprendes a decir la verdad y a cumplir con tus responsabilidades —el mayor observó aquel cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos y sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces colocó la parte encendida en la delicada piel de Ritsu—

—¡AHH! —el editor novato soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, pero eso solo causó que Takano siguiera con su trabajo— ¡Por favor deténganse! ¡Por favor! ¡TAKANO-SAN! —las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, el dolor que aquellas quemaduras era realmente insoportable quería que su jefe se detuviera, pero al parecer este hacía oídos sordos—

—Vamos grita —Masamune seguía con la misma expresión neutra de siempre— Grita como la puta cualquiera que eres…

Después de varios minutos Takano se había aburrido de "castigar" a Onodera, quitó el artefacto de tabaco de la blanca piel del uke, Ritsu rápidamente bajó su camisa sin poder contener las lágrimas, jamás pensó que Takano Masamune fuera alguien tan cruel, él… ¡él estaba se estaba riendo de su desgracia! Se estaba riendo que como el pobre castaño pedía y gritaba por que se detuviera… se había reído en su cara por segunda vez, claramente en los labios del ojimiel no se formó ninguna clase de sonrisa ni emitió risa alguna, pero Ritsu sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

Abrazándose a sí mismo abrió la puerta de su departamento, tomó sus compras y entró a su casa con bolsas en mano. Volteó disimuladamente la mirada y ya no encontró a Takano.

Caminó lentamente con dirección a la cocina, sus sollozos no paraban, al contrario, seguían aumentando, abrió el refrigerador y metió sus compras en el frío aparato. Volvió de nueva cuenta a la sala se sentó en el sucio suelo abrazando sus piernas, hundió su cabeza entre ellas y dejó que ahora sus lágrimas cayeran con libertad. Se mantuvo así por un rato, había olvidado que dejó la puerta abierta, de la nada sintió un gran peso golpeándolo, haciendo que el castaño cayera de lado; este se levantó y observó una gran pila de hojas.

Acercándose a los papeles tomó unos cuantos entre sus manos y al pobre casi le da un infarto al ver de qué se trataba. **_"Trabajo"_** soltó un suspiro, levantó su cabeza y encontró a Takano mirándolo (de nueva cuenta) con desprecio y odio. Este caminó donde Onodera estaba, agachándose hasta la altura del menor lo tomó con agresividad de los cabellos, acercándose al rostro del chico de ojos verdes le susurró.

—Más te vale terminar todo tu trabajo atrasado para mañana en la mañana si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo. —Masamune besó al castaño, esto tomó por sorpresa al joven editor, pero ese beso era bastante brusco y transmitía desprecio completamente, el mayor se separó después de varios segundos—

Se levantó observando a Ritsu por un última vez, este tenía su rostro más rojo que un tomate, además sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y un delgado hizo de sangre adornaba estos mismos. Dirigió su paso con dirección a la puerta del departamento de Onodera, antes de salir Takano dijo.

—Qué asco. —cerró aquella puerta de golpe dejando a un Ritsu muy confundido y lleno de trabajo.

** *A la mañana siguiente* **

El sonido de la alarma lo molestó, sacó su mano de las sabanas que lo cubrían y apagó aquel aparato. Se levantó de muy mala gana.

Ritsu no había dormido absolutamente nada, se quedó terminando el trabajo de tres semanas en una noche, ¡una maldita noche! ¿Y por qué? Por exigencia de su apuesto pero tirano jefe Takano Masamune. Este lo había amenazado con despedirlo si no hacía su trabajo atrasado.

Caminó con lentitud hasta su baño donde observó su propio por varios, por Dios, ni él mismo se reconocía. Se quitó la parte superior de la pijama quedando de la cintura para arriba completamente desnudo, miró aquellas pequeñas marcas circulares que se le habían infligido con cierto veneno en forma de cilindro llamado cigarro. Entró a la ducha.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después el ojiverde salió de la ducha y del baño, entró a su cuarto donde tomó el primer cambio que según él se veía decente.

Terminó de vestirse, esa mañana era helada, tomó un abrigo y una bufanda, los colocó encima de su cuerpo; para fortuna de Onodera, aquel pedazo de tela que adornaba su cuello cubría su venda. Revisó la hora, ya era tarde, tomó una bolsa donde guardó todo lo que iba a necesitar en el día, manuscritos editados entre otros papales, dinero, su celular, el permiso de incapacidad que más tarde le entregaría a Isaka-san y muy al fondo guardo vendas y aquellas condenadas pastillas que el doctor le dijo que tomara y que no había tocado en lo absoluto.

Salió de su casa con dirección a la editorial Marukawa.

Llegó a Emerald y suspiró al notar que Takano no había llegado, se sentó en su silla intentado relajarse.

—¡RITCHAN! —reconoció esa voz al instante, volteó y encontró a Kisa-san que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza— ¡Ritchan! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! —Kisa lloraba de una forma bastante dramática, eso causó una sonrisa en Ritsu—

**_ "Si supieras _ ** **_ "  _ ** pensó el castaño, vio llegar a Mino y Hatori los cuales lo veían como un bicho raro.

—Buenos días Ritsu. —saludó Hatori—

—Qué bueno que hayas regresado Ritsu, nos tenías preocupados —Sonrió Mino—

Las horas pasaron con normalidad en Emerald, ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había preguntado acerca de su ausencia, eso por una parte hizo que Onodera se sintiera tranquilo, pero por la otra, en todo el maldito día Takano no dejaba de observarlo, eso lo ponía nervioso y le daba algo de miedo.

—Ritchan~ —Shouta lo llamó—

—¿Sí? —contestó—

—¿Te manchaste con salsa? —Preguntó—

—No… —extrañando por aquello devolvió la pregunta— ¿Por qué?

—Tu bufanda está roja. —abrió los ojos antes aquella respuesta, tocó su cuello y efectivamente se trataba de sangre, aquel dolor punzante regresó, totalmente asustado tomó su bolso y corrió fuera del departamento de Shojo llamando la atención de todos los demás—

—¡ONODERA! —Takano se levantó de golpe de su asiento—

—¡Oye Ritchan! —Kisa salió detrás de su mejor amigo pero no pudo alcanzarlo—

El castaño corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, necesitaba llegar al baño, su herida se había abierto. Iba tan distraído que no notó que chocó con alguien.

—¡Idiota! Fíjate por dónde… ¿Onodera que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospi… —Yokozawa cayó enseguida al ver la bufanda de Ritsu con cierto tinte rojo—

El antes mencionado salió corriendo de nueva cuenta corriendo, dejando caer su bolso, el peliazul lo recogió y observó en su interior.

—¿Incapacidad? —preguntó extrañado— Joder…— ¡Onodera! —corrió detrás del ojiverde, este entró al baño de hombres, estuvo a punto de cerrar pero Takafumi logro entrar a tiempo—

Se acercó a castaño, el cual se estaba observando en el espejo y al mismo tiempo retiraba algunas de sus prendas.

—Onodera… —le habló de forma suave, no quería asustarlo en lo absoluto— ¿Qué pasó?

El editor de Shojo no dijo nada, pero involuntariamente extendió sus brazos, dando a entender solo una cosa.

—¿U-Un abrazo? —Yokozawa se sonrojó levemente, ante sus ojos el más bajo actuaba de una manera algo ¿tierna? Si, esa era la palabra—

Rodó los ojos rendido, se acercó a Onodera y sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo. Este le correspondió de la misma manera. Ambos por alguna extraña razón se sintieron bien al estar abrazados, sintieron mucha calidez. Estuvieron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que el mayor lo soltó.

—¿Me vas a decir lo qué paso, la verdad? -preguntó Yokozawa, Ritsu asintió con la cabeza.

_ Continuará… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan odiado a Takano jeje y créanme, estará así todo el fic


	8. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 8! Espero les guste^^

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el peliazul mirando al menor fijamente-

-Y bien… ¿qué cosa? -la voz del castaño se escuchaba muy ronca y débil, la garganta le dolía-

-Dijiste que me ibas a contar lo que había pasado, adelante, te escucho. 

-¿Qué quiere saber? 

-¿Cuándo te dieron de alta? -Yokozawa comenzó a quitarle la venda del cuello a Ritsu-

-Ayer por la tarde. -respondió-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así vienes al trabajo?! -terminando de remover aquel pedazo de tela, el ojiazul observó la herida del editor, esta estaba suturada, pero al mismo tiempo le salía sangre, se sintió incómodo al verla-

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no creía que pudiera haber un ser humano en la tierra que fuera tan imbécil para descuidar su salud de aquella manera, ¿venir a trabajar después de salir del hospital? Eso sería prácticamente un suicidio.

De quién sabe dónde el oso gruñón tomó un paño limpio el cuál mojó con agua, lo exprimió y volvió donde Onodera estaba.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida del castaño, al principio se quejó después de un no tan pequeño regaño del trabajador de ventas optó por quedarse callado.

El silencio reinó en el baño, ambos tenían prioridades distintas, Yokozawa limpiando la herida del idiota de Ritsu, y Ritsu, él disimuladamente observaba la puerta, según él "cuidando" que absolutamente nadie entrará allí.

-Eres un idiota rompe promesas, ¿sabes? -aquel comentario llamó la atención del castaño, dejó su labor de observar la puerta y clavó su verde mirada en el mayor-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -un ceño fruncido poco notorio se hizo presente en el rostro del más bajo-

-Prometiste no cometer tonterías y acabas de cometer una -del bolso de Onodera sacó una venda nueva-

-Venir a trabajar no es una tonte… 

-Cualquier cosa que atente contra tu integridad física, mental o emocional es una tontería, Onodera. -le dedicó una mirada fulminante, el antes mencionado volvió a cerrar la boca- Sé lo que es tener trabajo atrasado, pero eso no significa qué…

-Takano-san me obligó… -aquella oración salió de sus labios sin querer, con una mano cubrió su boca alejándose de manera veloz de Yokozawa-

-¿Qué dijiste? -Takafumi lo miraba incrédulo-

-¡N-Nada! -comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de escapar de aquel interrogatorio, pero no logró ser suficientemente rápido ya que Yokozawa lo había agarrado del brazo-

-¡¿Cómo que Masamune te obligó?! 

Ritsu no contestó, permaneció totalmente callado bajó la cabeza dejando que varios mechones de su cabello le cubrieran el rostro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para haberle dicho eso al mejor amigo de su jefe? Hizo el intent0 de forcejear por liberarse, pero al parecer el peliazul no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Después de varios minutos de forcejeo al castaño se le estaba agotando la poca energía que tenía, comenzaba a sentirse cansando y fatigado por lo que dejó de intentar liberarse del oso de Marukawa.

-¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? -Yokozawa se estaba desesperando, miró a Onodera y este le dio una afirmación con la cabeza-

-Llegué a mi departamento, Takano-san me vio y me amenazó con despedirme si no me presentaba… -no se animó a contar el resto de la historia-

El ojiazul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no creía lo que el castaño le estaba relatando. Decidió no recriminarle nada, él no estaba de humor para comenzar una pelea verbal ni Ritsu estaba en condiciones de alterarse y mucho menos de alzar la voz o hacer esfuerzos.

Suspiró pesadamente acercándose a Onodera con una venda en la mano, le quitó el broche empezando a desenvolver el rollo.

-Vamos, levanta la cabeza. -ordenó Yokozawa al notar que el castaño se mantenía cabizbajo, el editor obedeció dejando que el mayor iniciará su trabajo de rodear su cuello con la venda-

Terminando de colocarle la venda, el más alto se aseguró que esta misma no estuviera tan floja pero tampoco tan apretada, colocó el broche en la esquina suelta para que no se cayera.

-¿Te dieron medicamentos? -preguntó-

El castaño agarró su bolso del suelo y metió su mano dentro, sacó pequeño frasco con pastillas de un color bastante peculiar. Se las entregó a su acompañante.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Vitaminas para niños? -exclamó desconcertado al ver el contenido del recipiente, negó con la cabeza- Cada día las medicinas son más extrañas, nada más falta que hagan pastillas para que los hombres queden embarazados. -ambos rieron ante el comentario- ¿Cuantas debes tomar? 

-Una por día. -observó como Yokozawa abría el frasco, sacaba una de esas llamativas cápsulas y se la extendía en la mano junto con una botella de agua- Gracias, Yokozawa-san -tomando el medicamento-

-Sí, si, como sea… -le entregó un papel- Dale esto a Isaka-san, debes tener algo de reposo. -agarró el papel entre sus manos-

-Eso haré… supongo. -agachándose Ritsu tomó sus cosas- De nueva cuenta, gracias Yokozawa-san -sonrió levemente-

El peliazul caminó hasta la salida, pero no se fijó que había dejado algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, por lo que gracias a un mal paso este tropezó, Onodera por inercia intentó sostener al mayor para que no cayera, lo cual no resultó para nada exitoso ya que ambos terminaron en el suelo, el castaño recostado en el suelo y Yokozawa encima de él. Ambos tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! -el oso gruñón estaba histérico- ¡Mira lo que ocasionas!

El editor de Emerald hizo un movimiento de manos tratando de decirle: _"¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería ayudarlo!"_

Sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos quedaron totalmente estáticos ante el contacto visual la mirada azulada del Takafumi tenía a Ritsu prácticamente hipnotizado y viceversa, en el rostro de los dos se formó un ligero rubor color carmín; sus corazones latían al mil por hora. ¿Qué demonios les estaba ocurriendo?

El de ventas se acercó de manera involuntaria lentamente hacía los labios del otro uke y este para nada ponía resistencia alguna. 

Sus bocas estaban a punto de rozarse hasta qué…

-¿Hay alguien en el baño? -alguien entró y quedó completamente estupefacto ante aquella escena una tanto comprometedora- ¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Onodera?

Ambos salieron de su trance, el castaño levantó su mirada y encontró a...

-¡¿H-Hatori-san?! -con una fuerza sobre humana el menor empujó lejos a la persona que estaba encima de él-

-Yo… lamento interrumpir, yo solo venía a lavarme las manos, sí, eso… -caminó lento y entró al primer cubículo que vio libre donde se encerró-

El heredero estaba más rojo que un tomate una fresa y una manzana juntas, sin voltear a ver a Yokozawa-san el cual se estaba levantando del suelo, salió hecho un correcaminos del baño con dirección a la oficina de Isaka-san.

***Más tarde***

Observó el papel que tenía en sus manos, este tenía la firma del presidente de la editorial Marukawa Shoten, nunca en sus más locos sueños pensó que Isaka-san fuera alguien comprensivo, por un momento creyó que iba a actuar de ese modo tan especial que el presidente tenía, no contaba que este al verle el cuello pusiera una expresión de completa seriedad, no tuvo que contarle nada para que le firmará su incapacidad.

Siguió caminando hacia la sección de Shojo donde tendría que encontrarse con Takano-san al cual tenía que entregarle el dichoso pedazo de papel, los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, se sentía mareado, tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, él sentía calor a pesar de que ese día era bastante frío. Apoyándose en una pared tomó aire mientras se regañaba mentalmente diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Entró a Emerald y lo que sus ojos presenciaron era todo menos agradable o lindo.

Masamune estaba besando de forma apasionada a aquél castaño que había conocido en no muy buenas circunstancias. El castaño claro fingió una tos llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Onodera… -El azabache lo miró fríamente- ¿Tanto tardaste en limpiar una mancha de salsa? -al parecer no se dio cuenta de la venda en su cuello, la bufanda quedó en el baño, Ritsu se puso cabizbajo-

-Tenga. -le extendió el papel a su jefe, este lo tomó y lo leyó un par de veces-

-¿Incapacidad? ¿Por un mes? -cuestionó Takano- Yo no te veo enfermo, al contrario, te ves bastante sano -mencionó con indiferencia-

-¡Takano-san! -Kisa entró a su sección, seguido de Hatori y Mino- Aquí están sus copias… -Quedó boquiabierto al ver a dos castaños de ojos verdes- ¡Wahh! ¡Yo no sabía que Ritchan tuviera un hermano!

-¿Hermanos? -dijo el castaño más oscuro- Qué nos parezcamos no significa que seamos hermanos.

-Además Misaki es mucho más lindo que Onodera -Takano caminó hasta su escritorio donde dejó el papel de su subordinado- Anda Onodera, puedes irte. -literalmente el jefe de la sección corrió al heredero, acto seguido abrazó al moreno frente los demás-

Ritsu permaneció parado en el mismo lugar por varios segundos, lágrimas caían de sus obres verdes las cuales limpió con la manga de su camisa, susurró con cierto tono de nostalgia…

-Saga-senpai… -sus compañeros lo escucharon, pero el qué más quedó confundido fue, si, fue Takano el cuál se quitó los anteojos de la sorpresa-

Y así, Onodera Ritsu se retiró a su casa…

***Horas más tardes***

_03:00 AM._

Alguien estaba tocando su puerta con agresividad, ¿quién? Eso era lo que menos quería averiguar, sólo quería dormir. 

Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, pero al parecer aquella persona seguiría insistiendo hasta que el castaño le abriera la puerta.

Harto de aquella situación de mala gana se levantó de la cómoda cama, caminó hacía la puerta, estaba de un humor de perros, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio toca la puerta de alguien a las tres de la mañana?! Un borracho a su esposa, quizá. Abrió la puerta.

Dentro de su casa cayó el cuerpo de un hombre, pero este cayó boca bajo por lo cual no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios?… -murmuró con molestia-

El mismo tipo que entró a su casa poco a poco se levantó del suelo, Onodera quedó en shock al ver de quien se trataba.

-Yokozawa-san… -dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, el cual se tambaleaba, Ritsu lo ayudó a caminar hacía su habitación donde el oso quedó tirado en la cama del castaño-

Ahí fue donde Onodera se dio cuenta de algo, Yokozawa estaba totalmente ebrio, este tenía un cigarrillo encendido en una mano y una botella de licor en la otra. Intentó quitárselos sin éxito alguno.

-Yokozawa-san, no rompa su promesa…

-¡A la mierda! ¡Hip! La promesa... -le dio una bocanada al cigarro- Será mejor si me muero de cáncer de una buena vez ¡hip!…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yokozawa-san tenía o podía padecer de cáncer? Con más razón debía quitarle aquel veneno de la mano, nuevamente lo intentó y esa vez lo logró, con algo de temor apagó esa pequeña cosa acto seguido le quitó el licor.

-¡H-Hey! ¡Hip! -recriminó el peliazul-

-¿Por qué está en este estado? -preguntó, el mayor comenzó a llorar-

-Masamune es malo… muy malo Onodera. -su voz comenzaba a cortarse- Él… se burló de Kirishima…

-¿Kirishima? ¿Kirishima de Japun?

-Ese mismo… -quiso sentarse, pero no lo logró- Él murió hace tres años en un accidente de auto.

-¿Por qué me está contando esto?…

-Cierra el pico, ¿quieres quedarte mudo de por vida? -por efecto del alcohol tomó la mano del castaño causándole un leve sonrojo- Solo, escúchame. Es lo único que te pido, por favor… -dijo en un tono que parecía de súplica-

***Lugar de accidente (tres años atrás)***

_Conducía exhausto, eran alrededor de las tres de mañana recién había salido de aquella maldita junto y para rematar, estaba en otra ciudad._

_Kirishima fue citado en una editorial lejos de Marukawa ya que dichosa editorial estaba prácticamente en otra ciudad que no quedaba para nada cerca. Se suponía que esa junta debía empezar a las tres de la tarde, si ¡hace 12 horas! Pero para desgracia de Zen la reunión se había atrasado por un sin fin de motivos o como él decía, excusas._

_Dándole un sorbo al café que había comprado en un pequeño minisúper kilómetros atrás volvió a dirigir su vista hacía la carretera, tenía sueño, él pudo quedarse un hotel hasta el día de mañana pero no, él quería llegar para ver a Yokozawa y Hiyori. Desde la mañana que no había visto a su hija y a su pareja._

_Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cada vez más el sueño lo estaba derrotando, apoyó su cabeza con en el volante de su auto, olvidando por completo que estaba conduciendo._

_-Solo un poco… -murmuró dando un bostezo al aire- Tengo sueño, necesito dormir, solo un poco. -al terminar de pronunciar esa oración Zen cayó en los brazos de Morfeo-_

_Completamente dormido, pisó el acelerador lo que hizo que el auto avanzará mucho más rápido y de forma peligrosa se acercaba a un tráiler que venía adelante de él._

_Por inercia despertó, pero era demasiado tarde ya que estaba bastante cerca del gran vehículo casi al punto de chocar, hizo un movimiento con el volante conduciendo hacía el sentido contrario de la carretera donde frenó velozmente, suspiró aliviado, pero otro auto que venía en sentido contrario se impactó con el suyo, mandando a Kirishima y a su vehículo por un barranco._

_Al pasar de los minutos, llegaron policías y ambulancias. Interrogando a los testigos de aquél accidente algunos policías y paramédicos dieron rumbo al barranco; ahí fue donde encontraron el cuerpo de Zen._

_Lamentablemente, en aquél lamentable accidente solo hubo un fallecido, Kirishima Zen, editor de Japun en Marukawa Shoten._

_¿Causa de la muerte? Heridas y hemorragias internas, cabe mencionar que lo encontraron con una barra de metal atravesada en su pecho._

***Hogar de Onodera (actualmente)***

El castaño cubrió su boca con ambas manos al terminar de escuchar la historia, en primer lugar, le sorprendió que el fallecido hombre que fuera pareja de Yokozawa-san, y ese relato lo dejó pensando, Kirishima había muerto de una manera muy cruel, observó el peliazul el cual aún se encontraba llorando en su cama.

-Al día siguiente fueron a Marukawa a decirnos la noticia -Takafumi continuó hablando- Fui el último que se enteró y por desgracia, fui yo quien fue a ver el cuerpo, fue horrible -sujetó la mano de Onodera con fuerza- Él estaba ahí, recostado en una cama de morgue con una expresión tan serena pero sin vida alguna, su piel estaba pálida y sus manos cálidas se volvieron frías, y… y… -ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, rompió en llanto una vez más, pero ahora era con mucho más sentimiento y tristeza, el ojiazul estaba totalmente destrozado-

Ritsu se soltó del agarre del mayor, este no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto, lo cubrió con una manta acto seguido fue a su sala y cerró la puerta, regresó a la habitación y volvió a sentarse a un lado de su acompañante, este de nueva cuenta le tomó la mano y lo jaló para recostarlo a su lado.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor… -suplicó el de ventas con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se aferró al cuerpo del más pequeño-

El ojiverde no se movió en ningún momento de su lugar, solo se dedicaba a darle palmadas en la espalda a Yokozawa en un intento se darle algo de confort, las gruesas lágrimas del antes mencionado mojaban en hombro desnudo de Onodera, ya que este estaba sin la parte superior de su pijama.

Finalmente, el oso gruñón, que en ese momento parecía un osito bebé había caído dormido, era como un tronco, inmóvil y muy difícil de mover; por otra parte, Onodera no durmió en toda la noche se dedicó a observar la expresión tranquila pero triste del trabajador de ventas, con una mano limpió el agua salada que salía de los obres azules del mayor.

-Yokozawa-san, yo tampoco lo dejaré solo, lo prometo. -murmuró-

__

_ Continuará… _


	9. True Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de relleno, de transición, disfruten

La luz del sol le pegaba en la cara, con enfado abrió los ojos debido a la molestia que la bola amarilla le ocasionaba. Talló sus ojos con ambas manos y se levantó lentamente. Observó todo a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido. Un dolor insoportable llegó a su cabeza, ahí fue donde recordó todo.

Yokozawa se había puesto hasta el tope de borracho la noche anterior, todo porque el estúpido de Takano se había burlado de su fallecida pareja. Retiró la manta que lo cubría mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, estiró los brazos lanzando un bostezo al aire.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, parando en seco a ver semejante desastre que había en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un nido de ratas? -no dudaba en lo que había dicho, ese lugar estaba más sucio de un basurero-

Se agachó recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada en suelo colocando esta misma en un cesto que encontró por ahí. Paró su labor de levantar el desastre al escuchar el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, tiró todo al suelo de nueva cuenta y abrió la puerta, salió. Caminó hasta la cocina, lugar donde según él, provenía aquel ruido.

-Onodera…

El antes mencionado estaba de rodillas en el suelo levantando los pedazos que un vaso de vidrio que se le había caído de las manos hace unos momentos; levantó su cabeza y encontró a Yokozawa-san con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Veo que ya despertó, Yokozawa-san -habló el castaño con voz apenas audible-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó el de ventas-

-Esta es mi casa -guardó silencio y se sobó el cuello- La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿qué hace usted aquí? -tiró los pedazos de vidrio al contenedor de basura-

-Yo… no lo sé, recuerdo haber tomado demasiado pero solo eso -intentó hacer memoria pero no logró mucho, luego miró fijamente a Ritsu- ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Eran las tres de la mañana y alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta como un loco, ese alguien resultó ser usted, venía tomando y fumando, lo llevé a mi habitación donde comenzó a decir algunas cosas extrañas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -Yokozawa se escuchaba suplicante-

-Decía que Takano-san era malo -dudó por un segundo si continuar hablando o no- Porqué, él se había burlado de Kirishima.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, las palabras que Masamune le había dicho debían quedar entre ellos dos solamente, pero el efecto del alcohol lo hizo hablar de más, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, suspiró con frustración.

Onodera observó a su acompañante y el semblante que este había formado en su rostro, era una mezcla entre tristeza y vergüenza, optó por no decir más.

El tenso y silencioso ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, específicamente era de Yokozawa, el de ventas contestó.

-¿Hola? Si, bien, voy para allá. -colgó-

Sin dirigirle la palabra al menor, Yokozawa se arregló la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, así saliendo del departamento del editor. Ritsu soltó un suspiro de alivio, al parecer el mayor no recordaba en lo absoluto que lo había utilizado de almohada y tampoco se dio cuenta de las quemaduras que adornaban su cuerpo; se sobó la garganta, debía obedecer al doctor de una buena vez, él no mentía al decir que esforzarse en hablar dolía y mucho, no quería quedarse mudo para toda la vida.

Fue a su cuarto y se puso la primera camiseta que vio, era una prenda bastante vieja, la tela era delgada y tenía unos cuántos agujeros.

Regresó a su sala, se sentó en comedor apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Toc! Toc!

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, no le hizo mucho caso y continuó sentado, volvieron a golpear su puerta, esta vez con más fuerza; eso hizo que el castaño se asustara. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada de un hogar, tomó el picaporte con algo de temor pensando que se trataba de Takano-san, giró lentamente el artefacto que tenía sujetado y abrió.

Al ver quién estaba frente a él su temor se había esfumado.

-¿Annchan? -miró a su amiga de la infancia algo confundido- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -la invito a pasar-

-Vine a ver como estabas, Rit... chan -quedó paralizada al ver la apariencia del ojiverde, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue, si, aquella dichosa venda que era muy notoria- ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!

El joven heredero suspiró, él sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día.

* * *

Todos los integrantes del equipo doncella parecían trabajaban en completo silencio, nadie decía ninguna palabra; pero eso sí, Kisa Mino y Hatori no dejaban de pensar en aquella escena que se formó en Emerald el día de ayer.

El editor en jefe se levantó se su asiento, al parecer iba a una junta, esperando pacientemente que Takano estuviera lo más lejos posible, Kisa fue el que habló.

-¿Habrá algo entre Ritchan y Takano-san?

-Kisa, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, póngase a trabajar. -Hatori seguía revisando su manuscrito-

-No lo creo -ahora Mino fue el que habló- Ya viste como abrazó al chico castaño ayer, ¿cómo se llamaba? Masaki, Mikasa, Mizuki…

-Misaki. -habló Hatori de nuevo, pero ahora dejó su trabajo a un lado- Yo tampoco lo creo, aparte de lo que dijo Mino… -calló por unos minutos, recordó como encontró al oso gruñón de Marukawa encima de su ausente compañero, un ligero rubor invadió su rostro, sacudió su cabeza- Olvídenlo.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa de Ritchan -sugirió Shouta-

-Deberíamos que huele a manada -dijo Hatori-

-¡No sean así! -el de cabello azabache hizo un puchero- Algo pasa con Ritchan, desaparece tres semanas, cuando viene, su ropa se tiñe de rojo, además le dice "Saga-senpai" a Takano, aquí hay gato encerrado, aparte es nuestro amigo.

-Por mí no hay problema -sonrió Kanade-

Hatori rodó los ojos.

-Bien, iré con ustedes, pero solo porque debo hablar con Onodera.

Los tres hombres siguieron su plática de forma animada, hasta que alguien entró a Emerald.

-Disculpen… -una chica castaña habló- ¿Está Takano Masamune?

-No. -contestó Mino- Pero si gusta lo puede esperar.

-Gracias. -sonrió-

Pasaron los minutos, los integrantes de Emerald seguían charlando de forma tranquila, la chica seguía esperando al editor en jefe pacientemente.

Entonces llegó Masamune.

-¡Dejen de parlotear y pónganse a trabajar! -ordenó entrando a su respectiva sección, antes de sentarse vio de reojo a la castaña, volteo su cuerpo 180 grados para encararla- An, vaya, ¿qué haces por estos lados? -preguntó sin interés-

-Bueno, Takano-san -Annchan se acercó al mayor, ella tenía una sonrisa algo sospechosa dibujada en sus labios- Vine a esto.

El ojimiel sintió un dolor punzante en su parte baja, la ex-prometida de Ritsu le había dado una patada en sus partes nobles, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano cubría su boca y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no llorar, aunque claro, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Los demás observaban aquella escena totalmente estupefacto, y An, ella tenía una expresión algo molesta.

-Esto es por hacer sufrir a Ritchan. -dicho esto, la castaña salió de Emerald-

Todos estaban callados, pero el silencio no duró mucho debido a que alguien comenzó a reír, este alguien era Kisa el cual reía a carcajadas nada discretas. De ahí le siguió Mino, y finalmente, Hatori pero este cubría su boca con una mano.

Masamune los fulminó con la mirada pero poco les importó ya que la risa nadie se las quitaba, ni su tirano jefe.

** *Horas más tarde* **

Ritsu revisaba unos cuántos manuscritos que aún tenía sin corregir, era lo único que podía hacer estando encerrado en su casa, el doctor también le había prohibido salir con mucha frecuencia, y eso le frustraba de una u otra forma.

Alguien tocó su puerta, rodó los ojos, era la segunda vez en el día, tomó su libreta y bolígrafo, caminó hacía su puerta y la abrió.

-¡Sorpresa! -enfrente suyo estaban cuatro personas, tres de ellas eran sus compañeros de trabajo y la última era Shinobu-

** "Chicos" ** Escribió en el cuaderno.

-¡Venimos a ver como estabas, Ritchan! -sonrió Kisa, Onodera los dejó pasar-

-Toma. -Shinobu le extendió un bote-

** "¿Qué es esto"? **

-Crema de repollo. -respondió con simpleza-

El ambiente pesado y triste que había en su departamento desapareció con la pura presencia de sus amigos, ahora era un ambiente cálido y un tanto alegre, sonrió internamente, aunque sabía que sus compañeros venían con otra intención; y esa era hablar del espectáculo que hubo ayer en el trabajo, pero su compañía lo hacía sentir aliviado, Kisa, Hatori, Mino y Shinobu eran sus verdaderos amigos.

_ Continuará… _


	10. Who's He?

_** "Misaki, ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad?" ** _

Aquella maldita pregunta no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, no lo dejaba dormir y mucho menos lo dejaba estudiar. Pasaron varias semanas de que Usagi-san le hizo esa pregunta, y al parecer, él aún no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Suspiró, él solo se atormentaba con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si le ocultaba algo? Claro, un amorío de casi un año con un trabajador de Marukawa y al mismo tiempo sostenía una relación de aproximadamente 6 años con un escritor de renombre internacional. Misaki estaba muy confundido con referente a sus sentimientos, por un lado estaba Takano, el cual era prácticamente un príncipe ante sus ojos, lindo atento y caballeroso (cabe mencionar que sabía cocinar y hacer labores domésticas) y por el otro estaba Usagi-san, un condenado pervertido irresponsable completamente inútil en cuestión de limpieza y cocina, una chimenea andante, posesivo y celoso hasta que una jodida sombra.

Sacudió la cabeza en un fallido intento de despejarse de esos pensamientos, sin embargo estos querían mantenerse dentro de su cabeza, ocasionando un verdadero desastre que más tarde terminaría con un dolor de cabeza para el castaño. Guardó los últimos libros dentro de su mochila para cerrarla en su totalidad, se vio frente al espejo por una última vez, según él, todo estaba perfecto; tomó la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Se dio paso a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de él y de su escritor, colocándose un delantal para no ensuciarse abrió el refrigerador. Antes de poder sacar algo de este mismo, su celular timbró.

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo, era un mensaje, de Takano, abrió el mensaje.

** "Takano: Misaki, ¿podemos vernos hoy?" **

Leyó el texto un par de veces antes de contestar, los dedos le temblaron por lo que comenzó a teclear letras al azar en la pantalla, se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito, era algo sin sentido totalmente, rápidamente borró el escrito, volvió a escribir.

** "Claro, ¿a qué hora?" **

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de nuevo, volvió a timbrar pero no le prestó atención, se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Terminó de cocinar, sacó el teléfono y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

** "Takano: A las 4, en mi casa". **

Suspiró y bloqueo el aparato, volvió a guardarlo.

—¿Quién es Takano? —el castaño dio un brinco del susto, se volteó rápidamente y encontró a su escritor detrás suyo, este tenía una cara de pocos amigos—

—¡U-Usagi-san! No me asustes de esa manera… —evitó la pregunta en su totalidad, se llevó una mano al pecho, comprobando que su corazón estuviera en su lugar—

—Misaki no ha respondido mi pregunta. —Akihiko rodeó al ojiverde contra la pared y su cuerpo— ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué tiene el número de Misaki? —interrogó—

Takahashi quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, por un demonio, ¿ahora que le iba a decir? "Ah, Takano es el tipo con el que pongo el cuerno desde hace un año" definitivamente, decir aquellas palabras no era para nada una buena idea.

—Es un compañero del trabajo. —respondió rápidamente, por una parte no era del todo una mentira, ¿cierto?— Él no ha estado bien los últimos días, me ha pedido que le haga un poco de compañía. —quiso escucharse lo más natural posible—

Usami mantuvo acorralado a su pequeño uke por un buen rato, analizó la respuesta de su pareja, luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían reflejaban sinceridad (o eso parecía) destruyó la mini cárcel que había formado con la pared y su propio cuerpo.

—Está bien, Misaki puede ir con ese amigo. —de reojo vio como el rostro de su pareja reflejaba alivio, ¿o era su imaginación? Si, eso debía ser, últimamente no había dormido del todo bien—

—Bien, serviré el desayuno… —dijo Misaki caminando hasta la estufa—

Comieron con tranquilidad, había silencio pero no era incómodo.

Terminaron de comer y Misaki recogió los platos, los dejó en el lavabo, más tarde los lavaría. Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, era Usagi-san que lo abrazaba de una forma posesiva.

—¿Usagi-san?… —los labios del escritor se posaron sobre su cuello, lentamente comenzó a besarle, causando un sonrojo bastante agresivo al castaño— ¡U-Usagi-san! —Misaki comenzó a estremecerse— Me dejará una marca… Ahhh~ —un leve gemido se le escapó de los labios, cubrió su boca con una manera, como queriendo evitar que más de estos mismos salieron, Usami sonrió disimuladamente—

Tal y como el menor había dicho, Akihiko le dejó no una, si no varios chupetones, los cuales eran muy pero muy pigmentados, difícilmente se cubrirían con maquillaje, estos abarcaban la mitad de su cuello y una parte de su hombro derecho.

Velozmente se separó del hombre de los ojos amatistas, acomodó sus ropas queriendo cubrir las marcas que se le habían infligido con anterioridad. Tomó su mochila y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento. Antes de cruzar dijo.

—Nos vemos luego, Usagi-san.

** *Horas más tarde* **

El ojiverde por fin había terminado sus clases, suspiró aliviado al escuchar el timbre de salida, salió de su respectiva aula hasta fuera del edificio que era su Universidad, sacó su celular y revisó la hora. 3:30, tenía media hora para llegar a la casa de Masamune y esta no quedaba para nada cerca. Tomó aire y caminó a paso rápido hasta el departamento del azabache.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su amante, subió al piso correspondiente, cuando llegó caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta de Takano, antes de que pudiera tocar esta observó a la persona que estaba a lado suyo. Era aquel chico que se le había declarado a editor jefe, lo analizó con la mirada, su aspecto no era nada favorable, se veía totalmente demacrado, como si él mismo hubiera mandado al carajo su apariencia física o porque alguien lo estuviera maltratado.

El castaño más claro levantó su mirada, volteó un poco su cabeza hacía la puerta de a lado, ahí encontró a aquel muchacho, el cuál sonreía de una forma deslumbrante, sus ahora hinchados ojos no pudieron observarlo por más tiempo. Misaki sentía una mirada clavada en su ser y no se había equivocado a deducir que era el subordinado de su Takano, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Inodoro?

Ambas miradas verdes se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Takahashi se sintiera realmente incómodo por como el otro editor lo observaba con… desprecio, enojo y… ¿celos? Aquello lo hizo sentirse algo ofendido, él no había hecho nada malo para que ese tipo lo mirara de esa forma, Masamune lo había elegido a él. Tocó la puerta.

Esta se abrió, fue recibido por un Takano bastante feliz por su presencia, el mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, eso no pasó por alto por el vecino del azabache, el cuál miraba la escena con una profunda tristeza que se podía percibir de aquí hasta Marte. Takano y Misaki entraron al departamento.

—Misaki… te extrañé. —le dio un beso en los labios, este fue correspondido con gusto—

—Takano-san, pero si nos vimos hace dos días —sonrió sonrojado—

—Pero si no estás tú los días son eternos. —hizo un pequeño puchero, causando risa en el castaño— ¿Cuándo vendrás a vivir conmigo?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, él no podía vivir con Takano, simplemente no podía hacerlo, él ya tenía un hogar y ese hogar era a lado de Usagi-san.

—Hmm… Yo… —balbuceo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que Takano caminaba con dificultad— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó—

—Si, solo fue un golpe "ahí" abajo. —se sentó en el sofá, Misaki junto a él—

Ambos permanecieron sentados en el sofá compartiendo besos y caricias que poco a poco llegaban más lejos, el momento de pasión fue interrumpido por el celular del menor. Este lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio el contacto.

Usagi-san.

—¿Quién es Usagi-san? —cuestionó Takano mirando a su pequeño castaño—

Maldita sea, dijo Misaki en su mente, ¿primero Usagi y ahora él?

_ Continuará… _


	11. My Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Más maltrato a Ritsu, OoC, un Takano HDP (?) Ya saben.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Un par de horas más tarde, los compañeros de trabajo del castaño se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Shinobu y Ritsu solos. En ese rato que los integrantes de Emerald acompañaron a Onodera este les platico (o, mejor dicho, escribió) de su no tan pequeño accidente, como había ocurrido todo, incluyendo también la historia de Saga y Oda (pero claro, excluyendo la parte donde Yokozawa-san le había estado apoyando).

Tanto Kisa como Hatori y Mino se sorprendieron al enterarse de aquellos acontecimientos, ninguno de los tres se había equivocado al especular que entre Ritsu y Takano había algo más que una relación jefe-Subordinado.

Pero no fue hasta que Onodera llegó a la parte de su intento de quitarse la vida cuando el ambiente tranquilo que se formó se tensó de nueva cuenta.

Claramente recibió un par de regaños cortesía de sus compañeros, y él sabía que se merecía esos reclamos, sus decisiones no habían sido nada inteligentes, más bien fueron estúpidas; pero también recibió apoyo referente al trabajo de editor, eso lo hizo sentir con un peso menos que cargar en sus hombros. Podría descansar sin tener de preocuparse por su trabajo.

Vio a sus amigos partir y cerró la puerta de su hogar, se volteo encontrándose con la mirada de su amigo. Se sentó frente a él y permaneció con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿No tienes hambre? -El de ojos grises rompió el silencio-

 **"Un poco".** Escribió el castaño en su ya conocida libreta.

Shinobu se levantó de su asiento caminando a la cocina de la casa del heredero, destapó una cacerola que estaba en el fuego de la estufa, dentro de la misma había sopa, que, según su criterio, tenía buen color, se veía comestible, buen olor y seguramente no envenenaría a nadie. Tomó un tazón y sirvió un poco de la sopa dentro del utensilio, agarró una cuchara y volvió a tapar la olla; volvió donde el ojiverde estaba dejando el plato en frente suyo. Ritsu comenzó a comer de manera lenta.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el hogar del editor, cada quién estaba en lo suyo, Ritsu haciendo intentos por ingerir su alimento sin que fuera doloroso y el menor tecleando en su celular con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

El ojiverde terminó su comida y se levantó para dejar el plato en el lavabo, cuando regresó vio como Shinobu tomaba sus cosas.

 **"¿Ya te vas?"** escribió con cierta tristeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero ya vinieron por mí. -se acercó a su amigo y revolvió sus cabellos- Vendré luego, ¿ok? -le dio un abrazo para luego salir por la puerta, dejando al editor solo-

Fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, pero no cerró los ojos a pesar de sentirse cansado y con sueño, simplemente rodaba sobre el colchón repetidas veces. Repitió aquella acción por un considerable tiempo, no sabía cuenta, quizá eran segundos, minutos e incluso horas, le era irrelevante.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llegó a sus oídos, se levantó rápidamente de la cama dejando su comodidad a un lado, se estiró un poco y caminó a la sala, quizá era Shinobu que había olvidado algo y vino por él, abrió la puerta... Grave error.

Su cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria al observar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo. Pero ¿quién era esa persona? Fácil, empezaba con Takano, y terminaba con Masamune; Ritsu reaccionó, por reflejo quiso cerrar la puerta para así bloquearle la entrada a su jefe, pero no fue suficiente porque de una u otra forma este entró.

El mayor caminó hasta Onodera, el pobre castaño solamente retrocedía por cada paso que Takano daba, llegó un punto donde ya no pudo retroceder, terminó chocando con una pared y el azabache en frente suyo dejándolo sin posibilidad de escapar.

Masamune miró con desdén a su subordinado, pobrecillo, se veía tan indefenso y frágil, tal y como un lindo cordero a punto de ser devorado por un lobo feroz; un momento, _eso_ estaba _pasando_. Tomó su rostro con nula delicadeza apretando las mejillas del castaño con fuerza haciendo que este le mirará fijamente.

-Abre los ojos. -ordenó al ver que el menor tenía sus obres verdes cerrados-

Ritsu no entendía que pasaba, él no había nada malo para que Takano llegará a su casa a violentarlo de esa manera.

-¿Eres sordo o te haces? -presionó su rostro con más fuerza, el de ojos esmeraldas se quejó un poco- Abre los ojos, ¡Ya!

Debido al miedo que estaba invadiendo su ser, acató la orden de forma rápida; poco a poco abrió sus ojos verdes cruzándose con la mirada color miel de su jefe. 

Quiso empujar a Takano lejos de él para poder escapar, pero su plan no salió bien, el mayor fue mucho más rápido al sujetarle ambas manos.

-Que cobarde eres. -escupió con ponzoña en sus palabras- Enviar a la estúpida de tu ex-prometida a encararme en vez de venir en persona...

Esperen un minuto... ¡¿Qué Annchan había hecho qué cosa?! Por un demonio, ahora ya todo cobraba sentido. Forcejeo queriendo liberarse aun sabiendo que eso iba a ser imposible.

-Aún intentas escapar, vaya, eres todo un rebelde -río con burla- Parece que el castigo del otro día no fue suficiente.

Un escalofrío llegó al cuerpo del menor ante esas palabras, no, no, no... no otra vez. Volvió a forcejar sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? -mágicamente, el editor en jefe adivino los pensamientos de su "víctima"- Te daré un buen motivo para incapacitarte.

La confusión llegó a Onodera, ¿un buen motivo?

-Por favor, ¿en serio creíste que me iba a tragar el cuento de que estabas enfermo? -pauso unos instantes- Era muy obvio que solo era una excusa para no presentarte a trabajar, es un holgazán y un bueno para nada, después de tres años, ¿aún no puedes editar un jodido manga de forma decente?

 ** _"Holgazán" "Bueno para nada"_** esas tres palabras habían perforado profundamente su no tan estable mente y su muy herido corazón; su mirada se ensombreció de manera increíble y unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

-No llores, que no eres un niño. -dijo secamente, pero eso solo hizo que el llanto silencioso aumentara, eso lo enfadó, y mucho-

Ritsu no supo en que momento Takano había le había dado un buen puñetazo en el ojo, eso lo dejó bastante shockeado al respecto, pero eso si, sus lágrimas se hacían cada vez más prominentes. Se sentía terriblemente mal pero no sabía que era peor, el daño físico que estaba recibiendo o el daño psicológico que las palabras de su amor habían ocasionado.

 ** _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Takano-san? ¿Esto es porque nunca fui sincero con mis sentimientos? Si es así, no sabes cuánto lo lamento"._** Pensó en heredero.

Masamune miró de reojo a Ritsu y se percató de que algo singular adornaba su cuello, se acercó a él y vio que una venda rodeaba el cuello del castaño, esta estaba casi limpia ya que había ciertas manchas carmesí en la misma.

-Quítate la venda. -ordenó con autoridad-

Onodera negó rotundamente la petición.

-Vamos, si es realidad que estás enfermo no tendrás problemas en mostrarme, además, soy tu jefe, debes obedecerme. 

El castaño permaneció en la misma posición, negarse, no iba a permitir que Takano viera el resultado de su estupidez. Masamune harto de la negativa por parte de Onodera se estaba preparando para propiciarle otro buen golpe a su ya no tan adorado castaño. Pero antes de que esto pudiera siquiera ocurrir alguien lo tomo de los brazos impidiendo que volviera a tocar al editor castaño.

-¡Masamune basta! ¡Lo vas a matar! -la voz de Yokozawa retumbó en sus oídos-

-Esto no te incumbe, Takafumi. -respondió con molestia-

-Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a maltratar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada. -dijo sin soltar a su amigo del agarre, y sin que este se diera cuenta miraba al castaño que estaba tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas, y no era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando, no entendía por que defendía al menor-

-¡Como sea! ¿A qué vienes?

-Vine a dejarte a Sorata, pero viendo mejor la situación me iré por donde vine con todo y gato, no te lo quieras comer.

-Muy gracioso -rodó los ojos- ¿Puedes soltarme?

-Si. -caminó con Takano en brazos al pasillo, donde lo dejó y cerró la puerta del hogar del castaño- Onodera -se acercó al chico- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó-

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse. -suspiró- Onodera, sé que quieres a Masamune, pero debes alejarte de él, si sigues así tarde o temprano terminará por asesinarte, y… yo… no quiero eso. -susurró eso último de manera inconsciente-

Ritsu escuchaba atento las palabras de Yokozawa, él tenía razón con lo que estaba diciendo, estar en ese departamento ya era peligroso para él tanto física como emocionalmente y no solo su hogar, también Emerald.

Con delicadeza el ojiazul recogió al castaño del suelo, lo hizo sentarse en una silla, observó el ojo morado de Ritsu.

-Mira cómo te dejó… -murmuró-

-Y-Yokozawa-san… -dijo Ritsu en tono bajito-

-¿Si?

-Gracias… Gracias por ser mi salvador… -sonrió-

_ Continuará…  _


	12. Change

Después de un largo mes de recuperación, por fin había llegado el día en que Ritsu ya no tendría que usar la estúpida venda que lo acompañó durante su incapacidad, eso lo hacía sentir realmente feliz, aún más porque su herida había sanado de forma rápida; más rápido de lo que él había pensado.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama casi saltando, el castaño sentía muchos ánimos ese día, dio un largo bostezo al aire mientras estiraba sus brazos; camino hasta el baño de su departamento. Antes de entrar a la ducha se paró en frente de un espejo para contemplar su propio reflejo por varios instantes, su apariencia física también había mejorado bastante, ya no parecía un muerto viviente, su físico ahora correspondía a lo que él era; un ser humano. Soltó un ligero suspiro y entró a la ducha.

Una vez duchado fue de nuevo a su habitación y empezó a vestirse con el cambio que escogió con anterioridad. Hoy era un día feliz para Onodera.

Ya no tendría que tomar esas malditas pastillas.

Ya no usaría más vendas.

Volvería a su trabajo de editor.

Y.… volvería a ver a Takano-san.

Un aura un tanto oscura y deprimente rodeo su cuerpo, el pensar en su jefe había provocado que toda su alegría se fuera instantáneamente a la mierda, velozmente sacudió su cabeza como queriendo sacarse esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. No, definitivamente no, nada ni nadie le iba a arrebatar esa felicidad que no había tenido en mucho, pero mucho tiempo; ni siquiera el estúpido, tirano, e hijo de puta de su jefe.

Terminó de vestirse y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso, por último tomó una hoja que estaba en su mesa de noche, leyó el contenido. La dichosa hoja era su traslado de Shojo a Literatura; Yokozawa-san le ayudó en ese tardado proceso, pues pedir el cambio de sección no era para nada sencillo. Pero aún había dos INSIGNIFICANTES problemas para su traslado:

No había escritores a quien editarle sus obras.

Necesitaba la firma de Takano-san.

De nueva cuenta se sacudió la cabeza, al parecer el ojimiel se metía en sus pensamientos, volvió a suspirar. Su mente tenía que permanecer fría, él era un persona fuerte, no se iba a dejar intimidar por su jefe, ni hoy, ni nunca más. Guardó la hoja en su bolso, tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Cerrando la puerta de su hogar permaneció parado en el pasillo observando todo a su alrededor por algunos segundos, aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo edificio ni a su nueva casa, todo era tan nuevo para él, era un ambiente más tranquilo, no tenía vecinos que lo hostigaran cada 10 segundos.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, percatándose que ya le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la editorial; dio marcha a paso rápido hasta su trabajo.

Llegó a Marukawa y caminó con pasos un tanto largos al elevador donde presionó un botón, esperó unos minutos a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, cuando esto pasó entró en el mismo; sus puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse pero entró.

-¡Espera! -gritó una voz deteniendo al elevador con una mano, acto seguido entró-

Ritsu giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san. -saludó-

El recién nombrado volteo encontrándose al castaño, este parecía alguien totalmente nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Buenos días, Onodera. -devolvió el saludo- ¿Hoy se acaba tu permiso?

-Si. -contestó- También hoy hablaré con Takano-san acerca de mi traslado, no estoy seguro como pueda reaccionar, pero tengo fe que todo saldrá bien. -calló por unos segundos- Por cierto, gracias Yokozawa-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? -interrogó confundido-

-Por haberme ayudado. -sonrió ampliamente-

Ese simple gesto hizo que el rostro del peliazul se tornara de un tenue color carmesí, color que no pasó desapercibido por el de ojos verdes.

-¿Está bien, Yokozawa-san? -el castaño se acercó al mayor creyendo que este tenía fiebre y por ende su rostro estaba rojo-

-¡Si! Estoy bien, no te preocupes. -alejándose rápidamente de Onodera-

-Está bien, supongo. -comentó dudoso-

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Fue la primera pregunta que llegó a la mente del oso gruñón, se había sonrojado y ese maldito sonrojo fue por la sonrisa de Onodera. Pero ¿por qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Aquella tonta sonrisa hizo ocasionó que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho.

Un par de segundos más tarde las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Onodera había llegado a su destino.

-Nos vemos luego Yokozawa-san. -antes que pudiera salir, el mayor lo tomó de la mano rápidamente, Ritsu sintió su rostro hervir ante el contacto- ¿O-Ocurre algo? -tartamudeo-

-Hmm... -guardó silencio pensando en lo que iba a decir- Ven a cenar a mi casa. -soltó de golpe-

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? Yokozawa-san... ¿lo estaba invitando a su casa? ¿a cenar? Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Permaneció callado pensando en alguna respuesta para el trabajador de ventas.

-Está bien. -aceptó finalmente, el ojiazul soltó su mano al instante-

-Entonces iré a buscarte. -dijo Yokozawa con su cara aun con tonos rojizos, acto seguido revolvió los castaños cabellos del ojiverde- Nos vemos luego, y… buena suerte con tu traslado.

-G-Gracias. -salió del ascensor con bastante confusión en su ser, el de ventas comenzaba a comportarse diferente con él, su comportamiento ahora era… más suave y amable-

Caminó con pasos largos hasta llegar al departamento Emerald, se quedó parado antes que cruzar la entrada, respiró profundamente intentando calmar los nervios que lo estaban invadiendo, demonios, ¿a dónde se había ido toda la seguridad con la que llegó a Marukawa? Al parecer esta desapareció justo antes de llegar a la sección Shojo. Nuevamente tomó aire el cuál rápidamente expulsó, entró.

-Buenos días. -saludó a sus compañeros mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar, solo se encontraban Hatori y Mino-

-Llegas tarde Onodera. -habló una voz, provocando que Ritsu diera un brinco en su propio asiento, el castaño volteo su cabeza encontrándose a Takano, el cual tenía sus ojos fijos en él, lo miraba con severidad-

Tembló levemente al escuchar la voz de su jefe, maldita sea, no lo había visto cuando llegó; se llevó una mano al pecho queriendo tranquilizarse, casi se muere del susto.

-¡Buenos días! -ahora era Kisa el que faltaba- ¡Ritchan! Es bueno que hayas regresado.

-Lo mismo digo -agregó Mino-

-Igualmente. -dijo Hatori-

Una vez el equipo doncella completo todos se pusieron a trabajar en sus respectivos proyectos.

Takano no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Onodera, su subordinado se veía… diferente, si, esa era la palabra; la última vez que lo había visto (sin contar el día de su regreso) Ritsu parecía todo menos un ser humano, su aspecto estaba mejorado, las ojeras del contorno de sus ojos ya no estaban y tampoco el golpe que él mismo le había hecho, su piel ya no era pálida pues recuperó su color natural. En pocas palabras, ese día Ritsu estaba brillando, tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios; por un momento creyó que la persona que estaba frente a él no era Onodera, si no Oda.

-Takano-san. -la voz del heredero lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, parpadeo repetidas veces para luego voltear a verlo- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Onodera? -preguntó frío-

-Tome. -le extendió una hoja-

-¿Qué es esto? -rodó los ojos y comenzó a leer, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver el contenido de esta-

"Traslado del Departamento de Manga Shojo al Departamento de Literatura".

-Es… mi traslado. -susurró- Necesito que lo firme.

-No. -dejó la hoja en su escritorio-

-¡¿Eh?! -Ritsu lo miró incrédulo-

-No te firmare nada, no te irás de aquí. -le devolvió la hoja- Ahora vete a tu puesto.

Unas cuantas venas se hicieron presentes en la frente del editor más joven, definitivamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso Takano-san! -alzó la voz llamando la atención de sus otros tres compañeros- Le estoy informando que me iré de Emerald, para que vaya consiguiendo otro editor.

El editor en jefe se levantó de su asiento, ahora sí que estaba enojado, acorralo a Ritsu contra la pared.

-No lo voy a firmar, ya dije, igual no cambiará nada si lo hiciera, no hay escritores. -una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios, no iba a permitir que Onodera se saliera con la suya-

-¡Eso puedo arreglarlo! -todos voltearon encontrando a Isaka-san en la puerta, y a su lado una mujer pelirroja-

-Isaka-san, y mujer desconocida… -habló Masamune- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Venimos por el traslado de Nanahikari. -volvió a hablar el director- Debes firmar el papel Takano.

-Me niego a hacerlo, será una carga más para nosotros si Onodera se va.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya tenemos a su reemplazo contratado. -sonrió- Además, no tienes opción, tienes que firmar sí o sí.

-¿Quién me va a obligar? -preguntó con altanería-

-Yo. -dijo Isaka- Porque soy tu jefe y si no lo firmas, te despediré, no me interesa que tan eficiente seas en tu trabajo.

El azabache se puso pálido, ¿era Isaka-san capaz de despedirlo solo por no firma un jodido papel?

Soltó un gruñido con resignación, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar el traslado, de muy mala gana, luego se lo aventó a Ritsu en la cara. Salió de Emerald.

-Y… -dijo Onodera nervioso- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ahora mismo. -habló ahora la pelirroja- Toma tus cosas y ve a literatura, luego te alcanzo, debo hablar con Isaka-san.

El ojiverde obedeció la orden, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de su ahora antiguo departamento.

-¿Está seguro de esto, Isaka-san? ¿Fue buena idea mandar al chico con Usami-sensei?

-Ya han trabajado juntos, no será nada fuera del otro mundo, Aikawa. No creo que soportes más convivir con Chibi-tan después de eso, ya sabes.

-Lo sé. -suspiró- Aún no logró sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

-Te entiendo, fue un shock ver a Chibi-tan con Takano-san. -dijo al recordar cómo había descubierto el secreto de Misaki- Todo esto es por Usami-sensei, si en verdad Chibi-tan aún lo quiere n0 reaccionará de buena forma al ver a Onodera, ¿cierto?

-Si… Todo por Usami-sensei.

_ Continuará… _


	13. First Day

Miró el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos por millonésima vez, este contenía la dirección del escritor del que estaría a cargo a partir de ese día. No le mencionaron nombres ni nada por el estilo, solo le dieron la dirección y alguna clase de llave con la que podría entrar al hogar de su nuevo autor a cargo.

Todo fue tan repentino, recién regresó a su trabajo como editor de manga Shojo, y en pocos minutos se convirtió en editor de literatura, todo eso y aún no era ni medio día.   
  


No podía mentirse diciendo que se sentía del todo aliviado por haber abandonado Emerald después de estar trabajando 3 años allí; por una parte, así era, pero, por la otra tenía una sensación de vacío por dejar a las personas que lo apoyaron y ofrecieron su amistad en ese lapso de tiempo; Kisa, Mino y Hatori.

En su mente aún permanecían las expresiones de tristeza de sus compañeros cuándo se despidieron de él...

***Flashback***   
  


_Había salido de Literatura después de haber escuchado atentamente todas las indicaciones de, según él, era la editora en jefe de dicho departamento. Con suma lentitud comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, ya hecha esta acción caminó hasta el elevador y presionó un botón, una vez abiertas las puertas el castaño se adentró; cerradas las puertas volvió a presionar otro botón. Este era para llegar a la planta baja._

_Después de unas cuántas pausas de unos pocos segundos, Ritsu llegó a su destino, salió del elevador y caminó hasta la salida de la editorial; casi cruzaba la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre._

_-¡Ritchan!_

_El recién nombrado volteo para encontrarse a Kisa, el cual venía acompañado de Hatori y Mino._

_-Chicos… -murmuró suavemente-_

_-Ritchan… ¿te irás sin despedirte de nosotros? -el mayor se acercó a Onodera para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, este abrazo fue correspondido por el castaño-_

  
  


_Ambos amigos permanecieron en la misma posición durante varios minutos, hasta que él menor intentó romper el abrazo._

  
  


_-Kisa-san… -forcejeo un poco- ¿Puede soltarme? -preguntó-_

  
  


_-¿En serio tienes que irte? -el de cabello negro se separó y miró al ojiverde fijamente, su voz tenía un matiz triste-_

  
  


_-Y-Yo… -tartamudeo nervioso- Si, Kisa-san. -soltó finalmente- Estas ya no son circunstancias para estar en Emerald. -sentía que su corazón se estrujaba a ver las miradas de sus ahora excompañeros, aunque Kisa parecía ser el más afectado-_

  
  


_-Pero… seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? -Shouta estaba a punto de romper en llanto-_

  
  


_-Claro que si. -sonrió levemente-_

  
  


_-No tengo mucho que decir, Onodera… pero, mucha suerte en literatura. -dijo Hatori con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios-_

  
  


_-Lo mismo digo, espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo trabajo. -comentó Kanade con su típica sonrisa-_

  
  


_-Gracias chicos. -Ritsu estaba conmovido-_

  
  


_Los cuatro siguieron hablando, haciendo un intento de "fiesta de despedida" para el ojiverde, pero claro, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo._

  
  


_-¡Hatori! ¡Mino! ¡Kisa! -los integrantes de Emerald escucharon sus nombres a la lejanía, y esa voz no era de nadie más que de Takano, el cuál cambiaba hacía ellos y no se veía para nada contento- ¡Dejen de holgazanear y vuelvan al trabajo! -ordenó con voz severa-_

  
  


_Todos los nombrados rápidamente dejaron de platicar con el heredero para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su departamento, dejando a su jefe y excompañero solos. Masamune le miró de forma despectiva, dicha mirada no pasó por alto para el castaño, pero decidió ignorarla en su totalidad, finalmente, cruzó la puerta de Marukawa._

  
  


***Fin Flashback***

  
  


Su caminar paró instantáneamente al percatarse que ya había llegado a su destino; la casa de su nuevo autor a cargo, de su bolsillo sacó la llave que Aikawa le otorgó cuando fue a Literatura, la pelirroja era su antigua editora, eso era lo que él tenía entendido y, por lo tanto, tenía una copia de las llaves de dicha casa. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró, quedándose boquiabierto al ver el interior. La casa era enorme, nada comparado con su pequeño apartamento. Cerró la puerta que estaba tras su espalda.

  
  


Dejó su bolso en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí. Pero ¿dónde estaba el escritor? Aikawa no le había dado detalles de su apariencia, solo dijo que: "Era un completo irresponsable y tenía un humor de mil demonios". Tragó saliva al recordar la descripción, acto seguido se sobo el cuello.

  
  


Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, cosa que lo puso alerta, volteo su cuerpo y su vista quedó en frente de las escaleras; vio una silueta masculina bajar.

  
  


-¿Aikawa? -preguntó con voz adormilada-

  
  


Un minuto, esa voz, ese cabello plateado, eran inconfundibles, ese hombre no era ni más ni menos que el gran Usami Akihiko. Onodera estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que único pudo hacer (o mejor dicho, decir) fue.

  
  


-¡¿U-Usami-sensei?!

  
  


El escritor levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de un ojiverde muy desconcertado, ese chico le era familiar de algún lado, su memoria reaccionó.

  
  


-¿Onodera? -bajó rápidamente las escaleras muy confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

  
  


-Y-Yo… -El castaño aún no salía de su shock- ¡Seré su nuevo editor!

  
  


El de ojos color amatista parpadeo un 0ar de veces, ¿su nuevo editor? ¿Dónde estaba Aikawa? Todo esto era muy repentino.

  
  


-Ya veo… -susurró, definitivamente algo le olía muy mal- Bien, iré por el manuscrito. -dejó el tema de Aikawa a segundo plano y su lado "responsable" se activó-

  
  


***Horas más tarde***

  
  


Editor y escritor soltaron un gran suspiro al unísono, después de arduas horas de trabajo, habían terminado la edición de la nueva obra del escritor.

Usami se colocó un cigarrillo en su boca para luego encenderlo, dio una gran bocanada y expulsó.

  
  


Por otra parte, Onodera se sentía emocionado, su primer día como editor de literatura (otra vez) y todo había salido a la perfección, al parecer nunca perdió su experiencia en dicha área. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las seis de la tarde, el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

  
  


-Misaki no ha llegado. -musito el escritor para sí mismo, pero Ritsu logró escuchar-

  
  


-¿Eh? -susurró-

  
  


-Oh... -Usami salió de su trance- Misaki es mi pareja. -sonrió y miró fijamente a su acompañante- De hecho, ambos tienen cierto parecido, bueno, Misaki es mucho más lindo, sin ofender, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes se llevarían de maravilla.

  
  


Ok, ese comentario le había dolido.

  
  


Como por arte de magia, la puerta de la lujosa casa se abrió, bajo esta estaba un chico castaño y de ojos verdes.

  
  


-Usagi-san, estoy en casa. -habló Misaki cerrando la puerta-

  
  


-Bienvenido, Misaki. -Usagi se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su pareja con un abrazo y luego besarlo sin importarle que su editor lo estuviera observando-

  
  


El heredero sintió una gran incomodidad al ser espectador de esa muestra de amor, rápidamente bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo. Esta acción no duró mucho tiempo pues el recién llegado habló.

  
  


-¡U-Usagi-san! Nos están viendo. -velozmente fijó su mirada en el castaño menor al escucharle hablar, sus ojos se abrieron de manera enorme cuando lo reconoció-

  
  


Ese chico… era por quién Takano-san lo había dejado, entonces, eso significaba que...

  
  


¿Misaki estaba con Usami-sensei y Takano-san al mismo tiempo?

  
  


El estudiante no notó la presencia del editor, hasta después de quitarse de encima a Usagi-san, su reacción fue casi igual a la de Onodera, quedando shockeado al verle ahí sentado; ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Se preguntó mentalmente.

  
  


-Misaki. -habló el de ojos lilas- Quiero presentarte a Onodera Ritsu, mi nuevo editor a partir de ahora, Onodera, él es Takahashi Misaki. Mi pareja.

  
  


Ambos castaños se miraron de manera mutua por un considerado tiempo, Misaki comenzó a ponerse nervioso, después de tanto tiempo ocultando su secreto, alguien lo descubrió. Y eso era una muy mala señal.

  
  


Ritsu confirmó lo que el escritor había dicho momentos atrás, pues, él tenía toda la razón, el tal Misaki era lindo, demasiado, y joven, todo lo contrario, a él, que ya estaba brincando a los treinta. Cabía mencionar que el estudiante era más abierto con sus emociones, de seguro por eso Takano lo dejó, era patético.

  
  


Eso si, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, que, si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían veinte metros bajo tierra, yendo directamente al Inframundo para ser juzgados por el dios Hades.

  
  


-Mucho gusto, Takahashi-kun. -devolvió el saludo casi por obligación, sus labios formaron un intento de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca-

  
  


-Igual, Onodera-san. -era realmente incómodo- Iré a hacer la cena.

  
  


Cena, cena, cena; esa palabra llegó a la cabeza de Ritsu, luego recordó a que se debía, hoy tenía que cenar con Yokozawa-san. Velozmente guardó sus cosas, se colocó el abrigo gigante que traía consigo, pues este era de unas cuántas tallas más grande (y que su propietario no era nadie más que Yokozawa).

  
  


Sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse, el heredero salió despavorido de la lujosa casa con dirección a Marukawa Shoten, joder, era un completo impuntual.

  
  


***Editorial Marukawa***

  
  


Revisó la hora por quinta vez consecutiva, suspiró, ya era de noche y Onodera ni sus luces, fue a buscarlo a Emerald pero no había rastros del castaño, parecía que la tierra se lo tragó. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

  
  


No tardó mucho en resignarse, no iba a encontrar al ojiverde por ningún lado, le dejó plantando, hizo una mueca de molestia tomando sus cosas y saliendo la de editorial. Iba a tomar rumbo para su hogar hasta que alguien le tomó de la manga de su chaqueta. Volteo para encontrarse a un Onodera respirando con dificultad.

  
  


-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -el castaño se disculpó repetidas ocasiones-

  
  


La expresión del peliazul se suavizo rápidamente, ver al castaño con el rostro rojo hizo que su molestia desapareciera.

  
  


-Vámonos. -el mayor comenzó a caminar, miró para ver si Onodera lo seguía y así fue-

  
  


Llegaron a la estación de metro, donde esperaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que él tren paso; las puertas del transporte se abrieron y los dos entraron, para fortuna de ambos, había asientos disponibles. Se sentaron.

  
  


-¿Dónde estabas? -interrogó el de ventas-

  
  


-En casa de mi autor a cargo… hoy empecé en literatura.

  
  


-Ya veo…

  
  


Ya no hubo más conversación, estaban en total silencio, pero no era para nada incómodo.

  
  


Takafumi sintió algo de peso caía sobre su hombro, volteo y vio como la cabeza del ojiverde descansaba en su hombro. Se había quedado dormido.

  
  


Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tener al castaño así le hizo sentir una calidez que hacía ya mucho tiempo no sentía.

  
  


Su mano se entrelazo con la de Ritsu sin querer, al darse cuenta de aquello un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas, pero no lo soltó.

  
  


Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

  
  


_ Continuará… _


	14. December 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 14! Espero les guste nwn

Era una fría mañana del 24 de diciembre, un manto color blanco adornaba la ciudad, ese escenario tan hermoso era observado por un castaño de ojos color verde esmeralda desde la ventana de su casa, la cual estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio.

  
  


Le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza de café que tenía entre sus manos, sintió como el caliente líquido pasaba por su garganta, realmente lo necesitaba. Vio la hora en su despertador, dándose cuenta de que ya tenía que comenzar a arreglarse para un arduo día de trabajo. Bebiendo el sorbo final a su taza la dejó en su mesa de noche y con rapidez corrió a su baño.

  
  


Salió de su casa y camino hasta la estación de metro, se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor, era una mañana muy fría, obviamente porque estaba nevando y también porque hacía mucho aire. Ahora Ritsu se arrepentía de no llevar unos guantes y una bufanda con él, era seguro que llegaría al editorial hecho una paleta de hielo.

  
  


No se equivocó del todo al deducir que llegaría muerto de frío a Marukawa, no se convirtió en una paleta helada pero su cuerpo no tenía calor alguno, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Frotó sus manos un par de veces para luego oprimir el botón del ascensor, entró.

  
  


Las puertas casi se cerraban, hasta que entró otra persona, él heredero miró fijamente a dicha persona, Santo Cielo, ¿acaso su día no podía ser más mierda?

  
  


El editor jefe del equipo doncella mostró una expresión llena de total desagrado al ver a su ex subordinado allí mismo.

  
  


—Buenos días. —saludó el mayor de forma seca—

  
  


—Buenos días. —respondió más que nada por cortesía—

  
  


El castaño suspiró, menuda forma de arruinarle la mañana a alguien. Solo esperaba que el resto del día fuera un poco mejor. Luego recordó.

  
  


Hoy era 24 de diciembre, hoy era él cumpleaños de Takano-san… Giró ligeramente su cabeza, observó por unos momentos al azabache que estaba a un lado suyo, pensó.

  
  


¿Debía felicitarlo? Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, hacer eso sería algo muy, no, bastante hipócrita de su parte y él no era una persona hipócrita. Quitó el pensamiento de su cabeza.

  
  


Escuchó las puertas abrirse, observando como Takano salía, suspiró, por fin estaba solo de nuevo. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuándo él ya había llegado al departamento de literatura. Salió del elevador y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comenzó su trabajo.

  
  


—¡Buenos días! —Aikawa recién llegaba, fue recibida por un saludo al unísono parte de sus compañeros de trabajo— Hola Ritsu-kun. —saludó alegre a su nuevo subordinado—

  
  


—Ah, hola Aikawa… —dijo un distraído castaño—

  
  


—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa—

  
  


—No. —respondió—

  
  


—¿Seguro? ¿Usami-sensei no te ha causado problemas?

  
  


—Para nada. —sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borró cuando recordó cierta duda que lo carcomía desde que empezó a trabajar con el Best Seller— Hmm, Aikawa…

  
  


—Dime.

  
  


—Necesito hablar con usted, es acerca de Usami-sensei.

  
  


El semblante de la editora cambió repentinamente de uno alegre a uno serio. No estaba segura de que quería hablar el editor, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento que le preguntaría del porque estaba trabajando de nuevo con el de ojos color amatista. Se acercó al castaño y le susurró.

  
  


—Te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería… —dicho esto se fue a su asiento—

  
  


***Horas después***

  
  


Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, corroborando que ya era la hora del almuerzo, se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco, salió de literatura quedándose en la entrada de la sección esperando pacientemente a que Aikawa saliera. Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta, solo observaba como la gente entraba y salía de la editorial.

  
  


—¡Ritsu-kun! —la pelirroja apareció detrás suyo— Ya podemos irnos… —calló al instante cuando vio pasar a Misaki junto a su amante, y dicha escena también fue presenciada por el heredero, este bajó si mirada evitando más contacto visual, hizo una nota mental que quería tener muy presente, no se volvería a enamorar de absolutamente nadie, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca más, era definitivo que el amor no era lo suyo—

  
  


—Eh… Si, vamos… —tomó del brazo a la mujer y la llevó prácticamente a rastas—

  
  


Ambos llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la primera mesa disponible.

  
  


—Bien, Ritsu-kun… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

  
  


—Seré directo… ¿usted fue la editora de Usami-sensei? —preguntó—

  
  


—Si. —Respondió— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

  
  


—¿Por qué dejó de trabajar con él? ¿Y por qué me eligieron a mi como su nuevo editor? —demonios, no pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto—

  
  


—Supongo que llegó la hora de la verdad. —suspiró pesadamente— Conoces a Misaki-kun, ¿cierto? —el castaño asintió levemente— Él engaña a Usami-sensei desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no te puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo, yo… Lo supe cuando lo encontré en una situación comprometedora con el jefe de Emerald, para mi mala suerte él me vio. Literalmente me rogó para que no abriera la boca, acepté. —bebió un poco de su café y continuó— Desde ese entonces ya no puedo ver a Usami-sensei a los ojos, me siento como una vil traidora al no contarle la verdad. Tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, pero, al verlo tan enamorado de ese chico hizo que me echara para atrás, Misaki-kun lo salvó del abismo y él será quién lo vuelva a lanzar si se entera. Ya no pude soportar ver como Misaki-kun le veía la cara de idiota a Usami-sensei. —bajó la mirada— He traicionado la amistad de Usami-sensei…

  
  


Ritsu permaneció callado por varios minutos que pasaban de forma muy lenta, toda esa información era difícil de procesar, su duda del por qué Aikawa renunció fue resuelta, pero ahora quedaba otra incógnita igual o más grande que la anterior.

  
  


—Pero… ¿por qué me eligieron a mi como su nuevo editor?

  
  


—Fue obra de Isaka-san, pues él también se enteró, todo esto empezó cuando pedí mi renuncia, él la aceptó, pero Usami-sensei se quedaría sin editor, pues todos ya estaban ocupados. —sonrió un poco— En eso llegó Yokozawa-san pidiendo un traslado, pero no para él, sino para ti. Entonces Isaka-san recordó que tú ya tenías experiencia con él, por lo que el proceso fue rápido, solo tenía que esperar a que tu incapacidad terminará para completar el traslado. Afortunadamente ese mismo día, él contrató a un nuevo escritor y a un nuevo editor de manga… Además, también fue para que Misaki-kun se pusiera celoso de ti por estar tan cerca de Usami-sensei. —soltó una risa—

  
  


Esa última frase le dio a entender que lo estaban utilizando, bueno, así era. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

  
  


—Cambiando de tema… ¿con quién pasarás Noche Buena?

  
  


—¿E-Eh? Con nadie… —no era mentira, iba a estar en su casa completamente solo con su soledad—

  
  


—Oh… Que mal, ¿tampoco piensas dar regalos? —siguió preguntando—

  
  


—En lo absoluto, no tengo a quién… —a su mente vino la imagen de Yokozawa-san, eso ocasionó que su rostro se tornara tan rojo como el traje de Santa Claus, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrar dicha imagen de su cabeza, que logró, pero no del todo, pues su rostro estaba coloreado de un tono rosado—

  
  


Carajo, ¿por qué ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza? Esa era una pregunta la cual no tenía respuesta (o al menos aún no la encontraba). Ahora que lo pensaba, Yokozawa-san había hecho muchas cosas por él y simplemente la vida no le sería suficiente para agradecérselo, darle un detalle no era mala idea, pero ¿qué clase de detalle le podría dar? Luego lo vería.

  
  


—Ritsu-kun. —Aikawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos—

  
  


—¿Sí?

  
  


—Es hora de irnos, la salida hoy es más temprano.

  
  


—Cierto. —se levantó de su asiento para ir a literatura por sus pertenecías—

  
  


***En otro lado***

  
  


El oso gruñón de Marukawa Shoten caminaba pacíficamente hasta su hogar y ya le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a dicho lugar, pero paró en seco cuando observó alrededor de unas veinte personas fuera de su edificio diciendo un par de cosas que no logró entender, la curiosidad le ganó por mucho por lo que se unió al bullicio, su boca hizo una pequeña letra O al ver lo que estaba en frente de él.

  
  


Era un auto color negro, último modelo (no necesitaba ser experto en auto para darse cuenta de aquello) y lo que más le sorprendió es que era nueva.

  
  


¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un auto de agencia abandonado? Lo observó más a detalle percatándose que había una hoja doblada pegada con cinta en el retrovisor, giró su cuerpo y la gente ya no estaba. Con seguridad tomó dicha hoja y la desdobló, de esta misma salieron unas llaves; las recogió y comenzó a leer la nota.

  
  


** "Esto es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Feliz Navidad, Yokozawa-san. **

  
  


** -Onodera." **

  
  


Arrugo la hoja entre su mano, esto era una exageración, si, no había palabra que lo describiera mejor. Por nada en el mundo aceptaría tal obsequio.

  
  


Se sentía muy exhausto para molestarle, solamente guardó las llaves en su abrigo y entró al edificio.

  
  


***Horas después***

  
  


_9:00 PM._

  
  


Desde su habitación pudo escuchar que golpeaban a su puerta, con pereza se levantó de su cómoda cama y caminó hasta su sala, permaneció parado frente a la puerta durante algunos segundos para luego abrir.

  
  


¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía Yokozawa-san en su casa? Se preguntó a sí mismo, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el mayor entró y dejó a Sorata en el suelo, al parecer lo trajo consigo.

  
  


—Hmm… ¿puedo saber qué hace aquí? —interrogó—

  
  


—¿Te molesta mi presencia acaso? —preguntó fingiendo molestia—

  
  


—¡No, no, no! No quise decir eso… L-Lo siento. —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, su rostro estaba hirviendo—

  
  


El de ventas soltó una risa bajita, quién diría que antes el verle sonrojado le era repugnante, pero ahora lo consideraba algo adorable, vaya ironía.

  
  


***Takano***

  
  


_11:45 PM._

  
  


Un bufido salió de sus fosas nasales, era ya casi la media noche y no había señal alguna de Misaki. Volvió a marcar su número, pero solo recibía un "fuera de servicio".

  
  


El castaño le había prometido que estaría con él por su cumpleaños, y esperaba que esa promesa fuera cumplida. Pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando. Una vez más marcó al número del estudiante.

  
  


Genial, se quedó sin crédito, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el pequeño aparato sobre una mesa; sacó una caja de cigarros y colocó uno en su boca, lo encendió, le dio una gran bocanada para luego expulsar el humo producido.

  
  


Murmuró un par de maldiciones en voz baja y salió de su apartamento, giró a la izquierda, donde estaba el hogar de Onodera. Rodó los ojos, no era la mejor compañía, pero la necesitaba, no podía hablar con Yokozawa pues recientemente du relación no era la mejor. Sin pensárselo dos veces tocó la puerta. No esperó mucho tiempo pues le abrieron de forma rápida, cuál fue su sorpresa a darse cuenta de que la persona en frente suyo no era su ex subordinado si no una chica.

  
  


—Buenas noches. —saludó la joven— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

  
  


—¿No sabes qué pasó con la persona que vivía aquí antes? —preguntó —

  
  


—Solo sé que se mudó, pero no me dio más detalles.

  
  


—Gracias. —vio como la puerta se cerró en su cara—

  
  


Escuchó campanadas, eso significaba que ya eran las doce de la noche, de nueva cuenta volvió a entrar a su hogar, echándose al sofá tomó su celular, tenía un mensaje, de Misaki. Se apresuró a abrirlo, llevándose una gran desilusión.

  
  


Dicho mensaje decía:

  
  


** "Lo siento, pero no podré ir. Feliz Navidad y Cumpleaños. **

  
  


** Te quiere, Misaki." **

  
  


Apagó el artefacto, maldita sea, tal y como hace varios años, se encontraba completamente solo.

  
  


_ Continuará… _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, recién cree mi cuenta aquí pero me esforzaré en aprenderla a usar nwn, si les gustó haganmelo saber, me harían muy feliz.
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
> ¡Bye!


End file.
